Healing Spells
by ShadowPassinThru
Summary: (Draco/Ginny) At the train station Ginny overhears a violent arguement between Lucius Malfoy and his son. (Completed 5-10-03!!!)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Healing love  
Author: Adamanthea (Kayla)  
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is having a horrible argument with Draco at the train station. In a fury he hits his son and a certain Weasley sees and hears the whole thing (D/G)  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all. J.K Rowling is the master.  
A/N: My first Draco/Ginny fic. Please review, I can't say that too many times.  
  
  
"Now, come on Virginia..." Molly Weasley spoke gently to her shaking daughter "I'm glad you told me this... it scares all of us. Your father and I never wanted you kids to have to live through the same thing we did. I know you worry Ginny, but you are safest with Dumbledore. Nothing will try to hurt you again... ever."  
  
"Mum," she whispered softly "I don't want to go to Hogwarts. So I'm safe? How can I know you're safe? And dad, and Percy.... both... of them at the ministry."  
  
"They will be all right darling, you must have faith. Hurry, the train will be leaving any minute. Everyone else is on all ready, go!"  
  
Ginny hugged her mother and ran to the train. Her mum turned and apparated away. Could she help but be nervous? Last time the Dark Lord was powerful so many wizards and witches had died. What protected her family from the horror? Especially her father and brother being so close to it all. Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by a yell from behind the train. Even though she knew she was late, she went to see who had yelled.  
  
Oh no she thought Could it really be? Yes, it was Lucius Malfoy and his son. Anger ran through her for a second and she vibrated with it. This man was probably the reason she was so scared.In her first year, the worst year of her life, she had been controlled by the soothing voice of Tom Riddle. Tom, the Dark Lord's sixteen year old memory, had made her do such horrible things, she still hadn't forgiven herself for the things she did.  
  
She had later found out, from a grim letter sent by Dumbledore, that this man standing here was the one who gave it to her. She fought the sudden urge to take out her wand and curse him. He caused all that helplessness, the fear and loneliness. He did that to me! I can't believe I'm seeing him again. Last time I saw him I couldn't say a word, but this time.  
  
She leaned in further and listened intently to their conversations.   
  
"It is time you left your childhood behind you!" Lucius roared then his voice went soft. Cooly, he spoke again "Draco, we no longer need to cover it up. I have told 'Him' a lot about you. He says you have potential... join us now! You need to leave Hogwarts behind or I'll..."  
  
"Or you'll kill me?" Draco laughed softly "Haven't you used that one before father? And haven't I said to go on and do it all ready? If I die, I die."  
  
"You will pay for your foolishness boy! You will not go this year, come now. I've changed my mind, I am not paying for your mistakes. I don't want to be tortured for you, it is your turn."  
  
"No."  
  
Lucius raised his wand. "Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled and the wand flew "See father, I can block your attacks. You don't have the power to tell me. I'm going to school... I don't want to be like you."  
  
"Why not?" Lucius asked "What can the muggle lover teach you that the greatest wizard of all time can't. I forbid you to go!"  
  
"Then why did you take me here anyway?" he asked "Changing your mind at the last minute father? We never had this fight before, I had no idea your intentions changed."  
  
"He dislikes me hiding my identity." Lucius said "I worry that you may get yourself out of his favor... I care for you."  
  
"That's the biggest laugh I've ever heard."  
  
Suddenly Lucius hit his son hard. Draco smiled in pain. "Reduced to that? No curses this time? I will be seeing you next summer."  
  
Lucius hit him again over the head with his staff. Draco felt a terrible pain, he felt like he was going to pass out. He ran into the train. I've got to get out of here he thought desperately I cannot take the curses anymore.In front of him he saw a flash of red hair and a small girl stood in front of him.  
  
"Weasley? What do you want?" he sneered. It was the youngest of the Weasleys, the whiny little girl. He remembered her name and face well... after his second year, his father had admitted to the family that he put Voldemort's diary into her book. He'd never given her much thought, so why was she standing there?  
  
"Uh... I ... I just." she stuttered nervously not knowing whether or not to say what she saw. She pulled at her hair, which fell messily around her face.  
  
"Well?" he asked staring. She was standing there gaping like an idiot. "Do you know how to talk? I'm not sitting around and waiting for you anymore... honestly!"  
  
"I..." she smiled in her nerves and yelled "I saw you and your father!"  
  
He looked around to see if anyone heard."So?" he asked feeling rather nervous.   
  
"So, care to explain what I saw and heard?"   
  
"No, as if I want to talk to you."  
  
She looked at him. He was staring at her annoyed, his eyes piercingly clear. He scowled and his hair fell over his face in a mix of anger and nervousness.  
  
"I heard it all," she whispered "I was on the other side of the train."  
  
He walked into a compartment and she followed. "Great, now I have stupid girls like you listening on private conversations, what else can go wrong in my life? You'll pay for it if you tell anyone, I swear... my father will..."  
  
She spoke up quietly and then grew bolder "Your father will... hurt me? Like he did to you..."  
  
Draco nervously touched his stomach and head, where he had been hit. He looked down at the girl, who was quite a bit shorter than he was.  
  
"Don't worry," she looked into his eyes. She tried her hardest to show that she cared "I'm not telling Malfoy ..."  
  
Draco sighed in sudden relief. If she told anyone, he felt that his father would have killed him. Yet, why was Ginny Weasley not telling? She was one of the goody goody Weasleys, why wouldn't she tell the truth?  
  
Ginny sat down next to him and moved a little closer. He touched his stomach again and made a small hurt noise. Ginny stared at him. "God, you're annoying!" he snapped "Stop looking at me like that!"  
  
"Are you hurt badly?" she asked gently looking at the way he held his body. She knew Draco Malfoy was bad stuff, she knew he hated her... but seeing him like that was too much. Ron told her so many terrible things about him, but he didn't look so terrible. Ginny Weasley had always been naturally loving. She wanted to be a nurse when she grew up and bad or good, this boy was obviously in pain, inside and outside.  
  
"No." he said rolling his eyes,"Why do you care anyway? Is it just some trait of the amazing brave Gryffindor to be overly caring? Too caring for their own good. Annoying really, go pester Potter! Or one of your idiot brothers..."  
  
"Gryffindor?" she asked snappily "I don't think many Gryffindor's would've give you the time of day.  
  
"Oh so you're saint Weasley ... I'll have to remember that."  
  
She let the comment pass unanswered as she calmed herself. "I heard your conversation," she continued "Do you want to... you know..."  
  
"Follow you-know-who?" he asked laughing smartly. He'd ruined his secrecy all ready anyway, why not make it worse? "Spend my life hidden from the world. Get tortured as many times as my father is tortured? Die a terrible death? Sounds fun. Weasley, you're lucky he wouldn't try to get you. Imagine, a Weasley following him? Sorry, but he doesn't go for the pathetic. So, you'll never know what it's like."  
  
"You shut up about my family!" she yelled suddenly "Maybe Ron can sit back and listen to you talk like that, but not me! My family is the greatest thing in the world."  
  
"Your father, the muggle lover..." Draco droned more cruel than he needed to be "Your mother, that fat little old lady, and those brothers... do I have to list what's wrong with that lot?"  
  
"At least my fathers never hit me!" she yelled angrily "You call that man who hurt you like that a father. I pity you Malfoy ... you're one to talk about family."  
  
He smiled annoyed and angry that this girl, though younger than him, dared talk to him like he was a child. He nodded grimly. She was right about one thing, he didn't have much of anyone.  
  
"Even if you are a cruel idiot," she muttered silently "I still think it's pretty brave of you."  
  
"Come on girl, save the praise for Perfect Potter and leave me alone now. Honestly, don't you have better thing to do then bother me all day?"  
  
She turned to leave but heard him yell out in shock as he bumped his stomach against the wall. "Can't I just check?" she asked weakly. She couldn't leave him to sit alone in pain. Even if he'd never do the same for her.  
  
"No." he said firmly but she lifted the bottom of his shirt anyway. "Hey!" he yelled "Get away from me now!  
  
"Shut up..." she said tired of hearing him. She winced to see the mark Lucius left on his son. "You're really bruised here... you might want to check with Madam Pomfrey once we get there. There could be broken bones."  
  
"What are you, miss nurse junior?"  
  
"I want to be a nurse someday..." she said without thinking and then blushed. She hated Draco terribly and she had just told him her dreams.   
  
He laughed "Maybe you can bring your family some real money, they'd appreciate it."  
  
"Can't you think of a better insult?" she snapped. The comments about her family's lack of money got old after a time. "Just go see the nurse okay?"  
  
"Yes, and what does the junior nurse think I should tell her happened?"  
  
"The truth might work..." she groaned knowing he wouldn't. He couldn't. As much as she wanted to help him, she knew he couldn't be helped. So why was she trying? She was ready to get up and leave.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Why not?" she asked softly.  
  
He didn't answer Ginny's question even though the reason was obvious. The innocent overprotected girl thought what she'd seen was the worst Lucius could do to him. She had no idea, when he was ten years old, his father had started punishing him with curses that grew increasingly worse. In his second year, he had done the Cruciatus Curse on him, when a note was sent home about Draco's rule breaking. Now Draco was used to it, and he feared his father more greatly than ever. Ginny Weasley didn't know how easy life was for her... and it annoyed him a lot. He was getting ready to walk out and leave.  
  
She pulled out a wand and muttered under her breath. "What did you just do?" he asked suddenly feeling the pain leave him.  
  
"I did a simple spell to numb the pain, it will help. You should get it checked though but that's..."  
  
"None of your business," he almost yelled but he was grateful for the relief and couldn't be terribly angered.  
  
"I don't care that you hate my family. I never want to speak you again you know? EVER! It's just that I'm gonna be a nurse and Madam Pomfrey once told me, they'll heal anyone."  
  
He rolled his eyes slightly "That kindness will get you killed someday in this war." he whispered "What if what you saw wasn't real. What if I am a Death Eater like my father?If I was you'd be dead."  
  
She moved closer to him and half hugged him. It was more just her moving an arm around him. "Too bad, you're not bad enough for them, I can see though you're act.  
  
The door blew slightly ajar and they just stared at each other for a long moment.  
  
The train stopped and Draco's left the compartment. Ginny thought about what he said. Maybe she was letting her guard down too much. She spent so much time worrying and maybe her behavior was putting her at risk. Thanks for the tip...  
  
At lease she hadn't worried about the war efforts for a whole hour. No, she thought stepping off the train and smiling, I worried about Harry and Ron's worst enemy. Odd, I really think he wasn't as angry as he acted.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sat in her usual carriage with Ron, Harry and Neville. She sat pondering something she'd just seen and not believed. She'd been walking down the corridors of the train, no longer wanting to hear the endless talk of Quidditch and of course, the girls they wanted to date. Talk about odd conversation for a fifteen year old girl. Anyway, she was walking around and she looked into one of the compartments with a slightly opened door. She saw Ron's little sister Ginny and was going to say hello until she realized Ginny wasn't alone. She was with Draco. Hermione was very unsure of what she saw. Why would Ginny, a Gryffindor and Ron's sister... have any reason to speak to Draco Malfoy? Then she saw them hug awkwardly. What was she seeing? Then the door blew open and she had to run.  
  
"You okay Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." she said smiling "Why would you ask?"  
  
"You look like you're thinking about something."  
  
"Aren't I allowed to think?" she asked. Come on Ron, your little sister is hanging around Malfoy! I don't know what to do..... If I tell, that wouldn't be right. Yet, he could be hurting her. I DON'T KNOW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That's it for chapter one. It didn't have much of a plot yet, chapter two will be up in a day or two but I'd like to know if I should keep it up. I like how this looks so far. There's only one way I can know for sure.  
  
  
Review!!! 


	2. Standing Up

Chapter Two

A/N: I've heard from your comments and I need a beta for the rest of this. Interested? Email me KAYKEL1207@msn.com 

  


Draco sighed softly. He was all alone at the first feast. Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be found. It was apparent that they followed in their fathers footsteps and took the one step he couldn't make himself take. Last year, he had heard them mention it. _What am I supposed to do this year?_ He thought annoyed.

  


He smiled to himself always could go pay the nurse a visit, he felt like he was going to be sick. He wondered if Weasley sort of had a point.

  


~*~*~*~

  


Hermione stared at Ginny from across the table, she looked very preoccupied. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

  


Ginny shook herself softly. " Sure Hermione," she laughed "I'm all right."

  


"Are you sure?" Hermione wondered if this had anything to do with Draco. She also wondered if it would be too rude just to tell Ginny what she saw. Would she be offended?

  


"_Ye_s, why are you asking?" she said softly. Hermione was staring at her rather oddly.

  


"Uh... I don't know." Hermione got up and left.

  


~*~*~*

  


Draco still thought a lot. If he told about what was going on... would his father be able to touch him? Could he live without becoming a Death Eater. He felt really stupid to think it too, he was becoming like the Weasleys. Still...

  


The more he thought about it, Ginny Weasley had been right about everything. Maybe he wasn't in it to save the world like they were, but he was looking out for himself. _Nurse office, here I come. _He could at least help himself live to be sixteen.

  


"What is it Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked sounding more than slightly annoyed."Better be for real this time, I mean it."

  


"It is," he looked down at the floor feeling stupid "Please, I need 

you to check something."

  


"Well?" she asked suspiciously "What is it?"

  


He showed her the same injury that Ginny Weasley had examined. She gasped a little "How did this happen?" she asked suspiciously "This isn't your regular thing."

  


"Uh," he said. He sort of froze. Why was here? Because a Weasley told him to.... that was dumb. "I... I ... my father did."

  


She looked at him. His father did? He was an older student, he didn't actually mean his father caused this. "Malfoy, does your father hit you often?"

  


_No, _he thought suddenly _my father hardly ever does... the train station was nearly the first, he uses the curses. _"No..." he said but, watching her face go back to normal he shouted out and told the whole story. Including his fathers occupation.

  


"I... I... let me fix you up and then... straight to the Headmaster."

  


He sighed. He couldn't decide if what he just did made him weaker or the opposite. Madam Pomfrey looked him over. She used a few healing spells on his injuries and nodded. She told him to follow her.

  


They walked until they were outside of a room. "Hold on please," she said and turned the hall. Five minutes later she came back and said "Albus says to take a seat and he'll see you in a few minutes."

  


Draco sat down. A minute passed peacefully and then going down the corridor he spotted Ginny. She saw him and approached shyly, as if they had never met.

  


"What are you looking at Weasley?" he asked "You won, you know. I told the nurse everything and now I have to see Dumbledore!"

  


"Good," she whispered "I'm very glad you decided on it. Honestly, I didn't expect...."

  


"Neither did I." he snapped, but he was a little bit glad he did. He couldn't be so mean, "Consider it your first job, I guess you taught me the right things."

  


"No, don't go blaming me. It was your choice, I just convinced you." 

  


She looked at a clock hanging on the wall "Sorry, but I have to go... I'm helping my friend Erica with her transfiguration homework."

  


He watched her leave and almost immediately he was approached by Hermione Granger. "What's going on?" she asked angrily.

  


"Whatever do you mean Granger?" he asked wishing she'd go away before Dumbledore came down.

  


"What is it with you and Ginny? I saw you on the train, and just now. If you are doing anything to Ron's sister... we'll all..."

  


"Relax." he snapped "I don't even want to associate with the Weasley girl. Stupid brat keeps annoying me, why don't you ask her what her problem is."

  


Hermione looked like she was going to yell more, but she walked away. Draco sighed. What if she had heard what they had said on the train. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to leave. If he told Dumbledore about everything too, maybe everyone would know. What if he became the outcast because of it?

  


His worries were immediately interrupted by the Hogwarts Headmaster. "You can come up now Mr. Malfoy ..." he called and Draco followed him up a long staircase.

  


"Sit down." 

  


He sat down in a big chair across from Dumbledore's desk. He was breathing heavily in his nerves. _I'm going to die _he couldn't help thinking over and over. "So," asked Dumbledore "Madam Pomfrey had told an interesting story... is it true?"

  


Draco looked at him surprised. Did he believe the story? "Yes," Dumbledore said softly seeing his look "I believe the story.... I just want to check facts with you."

  


"It's true. All of it." He was very fast to speak, he didn't want to go over every detail.

  


The Headmaster nodded "I can't say that I didn't suspect him all ready, there is just no way that I could have known for sure, until now. How long have these... events, how long have they been happening?"

  


" Him using the curse? I guess since I was about ten. Five years..."

  


Dumbledore nodded again "No matter how this makes you feel... I must say, it was brave to finally tell the nurse. May I even ask, what inspired this?"

  


He laughed "Somethings that someone said."

  


Dumbledore questioned him for an hour. He felt tired, yet somewhat relieved. He told the man what went on at his home all the time... how he didn't want to be part of it, and how he never wanted to go back.

  


"You will not go back, we will make sure of it. I must ask you, would you testify against your father if he is put on trial?"

  


Draco thought about it. Despite all of the assurance, he still figured that Lucius had the power to kill him. Yet again, he wasn't afraid. "Yeah... I guess I would. I don't care about him, if that's what you mean. As far as I'm concerned, he can go to Azkaban."

  


"As needed, I will speak to you later." Dumbledore assured "but for now, please live a normal year at Hogwarts ... or as normal as possible. It was good of you to come, now the staff will take care of it."

  


Draco left. It felt odd not to worry.... he was used to handling hid problems alone.

  


~*~*~*~

  


"Ron,can we talk?"

  


"Sure Hermione, what is it? You sound upset."

  


"I am, I really need your help figuring something out."

  


Ron threw his transfiguration homework aside. Harry also looked up from his intently. "What's the problem?" Ron asked.

  


"Well." she said nervously pacing up and down the room "It's actually Ginny, I think there's a problem."

  


"What?" he asked concerned. Hermione admired that he immediately was concerned for his sister, it was a nice quality in him, he defended his family. 

  


"Well.... she's..." she didn't know quite how to explain the situation "Ginny and Malfoy."

  


Those words made Ron stand, books and parchment flying. Harry yelled as a book hit him in the head. "Ron calm down," said Harry.

  


"What does he got to do with her? What did you see Hermione? If he's hurting her I'll... I will..." Ron was cut off by Hermione.

  


"Calm down Ron," she urged "It's not a problem yet, it's just... I've caught her with him two times in the last day. They were talking, and uh... sort of hugging the first time. I asked him what was up with them and he said she was bugging him, but I think..."

  


"What do you think is going on?" he asked a mix of worry and anger.

  


"Something bad," Harry said straightly. It couldn't be good.

  


"I honestly don't know!" she yelled surprising both of them "I tried to ask Ginny but, I couldn't make myself do it. You know I worry, Draco Malfoy and anyone is trouble. Why don't you ask her Ron?"

  


"I think she's asleep now," he said " but yes, tomorrow I have to... if anything is happening, I'll..."

  


"Don't make threats," she warned " but I know what you mean."

  


~*~*~*

  


Harry, Hermione and Ron met in the Common Room the next morning. They were going to look for Ginny together. "She woke up really early for a Saturday," said a girl in Ginny's year " Said she wanted to go to the Great Hall early."

  


Once down at the Great Hall, they looked up and down the Gryffindor table for a sign of her. Finally they saw Ginny at the end of the table. Harry took the seat next to her and Hermione and Ron sat across the table. "What is it you guys?" she asked alarmed.

  


"Ginny, I need to ask you something." Ron said.

  


"So ask me then." 

  


"... Well, Hermione says that she's seen you with Malfoy twice.... what is going on Ginny?"

  


"Oh!" she yelled embarrassed "Nothing at all..."

  


"Ginny, you better tell us," Harry added "He's never been anything but a lot of trouble for us..."

  
"And If he's hurting you... I'll kill him." Ron said "So what is going on?"

  


"Nothing," she said softly "I can talk to and be around anyone I want Ron. I never have told you who you could talk to. You're all bugging me just because I talked to a boy on the train? SO?" 

  


"Ginny, you don't understand who you are messing around with." Ron said "Dad would be furious to see you've talked to him."

  


Ginny tried to say more but a voice from behind Ron interrupted her. "And do you think she always wants to listen to her daddy?"

  


Ginny smiled in disbelief. The familiar cruel voice, it was Draco Malfoy. "What he said." she echoed standing up and walking toward him.

  
"You." Ron said and stood up. Ginny cornered him off and stood in between him and Draco.

  


"That is the thing I've been trying to tell you!" she yelled "I can make decisions and I don't always follow the rules."

  
"Sorry," Draco said smiling slyly "but I was passing by and I heard my name being shouted by some Gryffindors. Wanted to see what it was all about."

  


"Get out of here," Hermione said "We don't want to look at you here. This is our table so stay away."

  


"Oh Granger, I'm hurt." he said sarcastically "I heard you talking about me, so I came."

  


"Don't bother," Ginny looked at him shyly " They just decided that they get to choose who I talk to."

  
"Sad." he said "Weasley, you're so powerless that you have too conquer over your sister's decisions to talk to people? And you Potter? No evil to rule over, so why not pick on a girl."

  


"Thanks," Ginny said "You make my point a lot better than I could make it."

  


Ron, not being able to take much more left. Hermione followed him "Ron wait!" Harry just stared at Draco angrily then said "You're not making very good choices, Ron was just trying to help you Ginny."

  


Ginny looked at Draco and smiled "I owe you for that," she said "I can't believe they did that to me."

  


"Actually," he said "I was just worried you were gonna tell them what we talked about. I don't trust you Weasley."

  


She was shocked "I said I would never tell."

  


"I know, I guess I'm not all trusting." He laughed to see her shock.

  


She recovered fast "No, you came to help me out. I can see though it... that's why I like you as a person. What Ron, Harry, and Hermione said... I don't really think they looked hard enough. Thank you, for coming and for helping me."

  
He was a little speechless "Don't mention it..." he finally said "ever."

  


She smiled "How did it go anyway? With Dumbledore?"

  


"Fine," he said "It went good. I owed you for that... unless my father turns around and kills me, then it's your fault Weasley."

  


She couldn't help but laugh at him. He was so pathetic. "Oh, all right... when you die you can blame me."

  
"I'll come back as a ghost and haunt your family." he warned evily. 

  


"Try it," she dared joking and left "I'll be seeing you around all right?"

  


He turned "All right." As much as he hated to admit it he sort of liked the Weasley girl, she was all right considering her family.

  


"And please don't call me by my last name!" she called turning around "It's rather annoying and it makes you seem like you _really _hate me."

  


"Maybe I really do," he whispered but no one even heard.

~*~*~*~

  


Things went calmly and mostly normal for both of them. Ron, Harry and Hermione kept casting looks in Ginny's direction in the common room and they wouldn't talk to her. At first she felt very bad, but when she remembered what it was like to finally have some say of her own, she was happy.

  


Something was happening to her and she didn't understand it. She was pretty sure she was finally growing up. After the incidents during her first year everyone had began to protect her more than ever. All of her brothers had sort of come down on her. When she was away from her parents she was still treated like a ten year old.

  


Before he left Hogwarts Percy had taken up the job. She had sort of thought that when he left she'd be done with it, but now Ron was becoming protective and dragging his friends along to do it also.

  


Draco was also feeling that Ginny Weasley had liked it when they'd stood up to her brother. He smiled to himself and tried to remember her from past years, she was only a year below him. He remembered in his past seeing her a little. He didn't remember how he knew it, but he knew that she was in love with Harry Potter. _They sure didn't look in love the other day, _he thought. The more he thought about it, she didn't seem the type for Potter. No, she didn't seem like a kind to need a hero, she'd do fine herself.

  


He stopped himself and wondered why he was thinking of her. Was he bored or worried? And did he... no way, as much as he owed her, he did not have any feelings for her.

~*~*~*~

  


"Ron," Hermione said softly "Don't you wanna apologize to Ginny, I sure do."

  


"No!" he yelled "Did you see them? Hermione, they're friends... or more! My little sister associating with him! Do you understand how upset this makes me?"

  


"I do," she says " but she has to be allowed to make her own decisions."

  


"I don't want to apologize." he replied shortly.

  


"You're so stubborn," she complained.

  


~*~*~*~*

  


Not much else happened. Then Draco got one thing he never expected in his life, a letter from his mother. He knew her writing the moment that the huge owl dropped the letter on his shoulder. _Why would she be writing me, _he thought turning it over _We never talked as it is._

  


He opened it and read softly:

  


" _To my son,_

_ The headmaster of your school has written us about what you told him. Do you find that wise? What possessed you to tell him all of that? You know I don't approve of your father's choice to follow the Dark Lord, I've said it before, but I'd never object to it. He's powerful you know? He has a lot of skills Dumbledore can't even imagine. It was so stupid of you! He's going to come after you soon, you-know-who has spies spying on Hogwarts. It's a matter of days until Lucius speaks with you. He's furious! This is a warning, he is going to notify you soon. I'm sorry you had to be foolish._

_ Narcissa Malfoy_

_P.S. If you run this letter to anyone Lucius will kill you for sure so don't do it."_

  


"Fine," Draco said aloud "Knew he was going to turn around and kill me." He wasn't going to go to the headmaster or anyone, he could at least handle this part alone. So, his father was going to notify him soon? Great... let him.

  


"I got myself into this," he said "I'll have to help myself get out of it alone."

  


Sure enough his notification came soon enough. A quick note:

"_ I will be in the astronomy tower at one o' clock. You will be there coward or I will look for you."_

  


_Nice, _he thought _Real nice and discreet... guess the Death Eater club is coming into the open. _He'd be there at one like his dad said. He wouldn't have a teacher, or another student, it'd be him and his father one on one. Finally, after all the years he'd felt like killing his father.

  


~*~*~*~*

  


Ginny walked across the grounds, she liked to walk often like this. She was very surprised to run across Draco standing by the lake. "Hey." she said approaching him slowly.

  


He turned and nodded "Hi again...."

  


She smiled trying to be confident "So, what's up? What are you doing out here? I usually come out here if I need to think."

  


"I guess I'm thinking too." he said "You have a lot to think about Ginny?"

  


"Yeah," she smiled realizing he'd called her by her first name "I was thinking, thanks again for standing up for me. I really need to stand up for myself more often."

  
"It's good to." he said "Why do you let them boss you around?"

  


"I'm youngest... the helpless one."

  


"And sometimes you just wanna break free and be your own person? I see that, you're too much of a person to let Potter and friends boss you around."

  


She laughed loosening up a little. "What you said to Ron was right," she smiled "Sometimes I just wanna break the rules a little... not be so sweet and innocent."

  


"Really?" he said slyly "Well... to tell you the truth innocence looks good on you."

  


"Can you teach me to stick up for myself?" she asked earnestly.

  


"I could do that." he said "Starting tomorrow. That brother of yours would never be able to boss you around after I teach you."

  


"Great," she said excitedly.

  


Hours after their meeting, in the dark common room Draco realized that getting close to her was stupid. He might be dying tonight and he was getting involved with a girl! He wanted to face his father prepared to fight him and all he could thing about was her. Maybe he was having feelings for Ginny Weasley! It didn't matter if he did tonight. Then he glanced at the clock – 12:45 He had better get down there now. He wondered if Ginny would ever learn to be more bold.

  


  


  


Thanks: I was so nervous about this so thanks a ton!

**Draco's gal** (I'm glad you enjoyed it), **Raven**(I hope you still like it after this chapter), **Neca** (Good, I knew it was a familiar type of fic but, I'm glad its not so common to you),** Rose Phoenix** (Thanks for the encouragement), **Silver Unicorn **(Thanks),**Atepogs **(Will continue but lost the 2nd chapter so it took a while.),**GoldenRed Phoenix **( I sorta think my fic is angst but, if not it will be), **Iggie** (I suck at grammar, but I can't find a beta reader), **Danielle **(Thanks so much),**seekerpeeker **(Please read and see where it went! But thanks much.),** Raven Black **( Good, I was worried about characterization. I love D/G, this is my first attempt at it though.) **Tuilindo **(Draco's 5th year and Ginny's 4th. Sorry that wasn't more clear. I know, I need a beta badly), **Tigress of the Night **(I like evil Ginny too, maybe she'll pop up more later in this fic), **Lee Velviet **(Thanks, I love the movies so much too. Lucius was everything I imagined.)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	3. Magic of Love

Thanks: **candledot **(Thanks for the review, I was actually worried that the scene was too common among writers. Snape huh? Great idea really! Check out this chapter.), **candledot ch2. **(Thanks, Snape's gonna get a BIG PART. I was kinda wrong to make Dumbledore so stupid about it but, Snape will see his near fatal error.)**hasapi **( That's why I left it hanging, I want you all to read more.), **Imp **(Thank you, it is hard to get these out so fast. I have so little time.)** kpstar25** (I will try to update as often as I can. It's not always easy.), **cherries **(Don't fear for Draco, sadly I can't kill any character. I get too attached to my fic and the characters),**Delta2002 **( Thanks, this takes place in Ginny's 4th year. I'm glad you think it's unique.), **Myrtle** (Oh thanks :) I'm glad you think it is) **Stone Coope **(I'm glad you liked, hope u read the rest), 

  


Thanks to Misty for helping me with the errors. I wouldn't have had this chapter without your help. Everyone take notice that I do not have errors any more! Please tell me it's better now, with such a good beta reader.

  


A/N: So here's #3.... hope you like. By the way, the Amortias charm was made up by me in another fic. It's my own creation.

  


  


Ginny and Dumbledore were not the only people affected by the news of Draco and Lucius. Severus Snape heard of the news from Dumbledore. Being Head of the boy's house and an ex-friend of Lucius, he knew about Lucius and his past. Sixteen years ago they both were some of the youngest supporters of the Dark Lord... they'd both done some crazy and evil unforgivable things. He never thought that Lucius would go back. In the old days he was out of control, a crazy killer, power hungry, but Snape always assumed the new man his friend had become was better. Of course, days after he'd come back to Hogwarts after spying on some old friends for Dumbledore, he had a talk with Dumbledore about the people he used to associate with. Albus Dumbledore had used some wise words he remembered well. "Not all are like you. They are going to make the same wrong decisions again. Even while you learned from these mistakes."  
"I have!" He remembered that his reply had amused Dumbledore very much. He didn't really understand why. He was eager to show his loyalty because of all the times in his life where no one had believed him at all. Dumbledore was right, Lucius was going back to who he used to be, but what about his son? As the Head of Slytherin, Snape noticed Draco Malfoy the first day. A natural Slytherin, Lucius' son was one of the few favorite students he had. To find out what Lucius had done to the boy was appalling. Suddenly an important thought came into his mind. Did Albus tell Lucius Malfoy about his son's complaints? If he did, that was the worst mistake he could have made. If he did tell, Draco Malfoy was in terrible danger. He ran to the headmasters office and said the password. "Albus!" he yelled rushing into the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Severus, do explain yourself." Dumbledore said calmly "It's past one in the morning, why aren't you asleep? I was just about to retire myself."  
  
"Headmaster," Snape was worried and breathing hard "I was up tonight thinking about Lucius Malfoy ... and I hope you didn't tell him what his son told you. Did you?"  
  
"Yes Severus, as a matter of fact I did inform Mr. Malfoy, as well as informing him of what the wizards laws are concerning child abuse. The Ministry officials will take his child away from him. He is most likely on the run now with Ministry officials looking for him."  
  
"Or he is looking for a way to make his son pay for telling you," Severus stated grimly "I know Lucius and I used to be just like him. I know how he thinks, the boys life is in danger."  
  
Dumbledore looked mildly surprised. "Well, I will have to raise more security spells and charms starting tomorrow."  
  
Severus felt the familiar cold he used to feel all the time around death eaters during his missions. "I have a bad feeling in me," he admitted "Dark magic is being used in this castle. I can feel it. We must make sure everything is all right!" Before the Headmaster could move, Snape rushed out of the room running immediately to the Slytherin tower.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Meanwhile, Ginny Weasley was waking up from a startling dream. "No." she sighed "He's all right, it was just a dream..." She had dreamt that Draco was in big trouble. She saw his father fighting with him at the station again but, this time killing him. "It was a dream!" she whispered again but the memory of what she had dreamt could not be easily dismissed. She must have cared for him a lot more than she thought since there was a pain every time she was remembering his dead face twisted in pain his eyes calling to her to help him. He's fine, he's all right... I saw the fight, he's alive. After a few minutes she was still worried. She had to do something. Ginny knew she was a chronic worrier, but she could usually calm herself. Tonight she was more worried than usual, she wanted to make sure everything was all right but, what could she do? An idea was prickling in her head. Sneak into the Slytherin common room! Where were they anyway? She couldn't sleep and didn't want to bother the other girls in the dormitory so she pulled on her coat and walked down to the common room. She could swear she had heard a noise. She pushed open the Gryffindor portrait and went down into the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~**  
"Calm yourself Severus," Dumbledore warned Snape as he panicked. "The students are sleeping in here and we need not alarm them."  
  
"There is need for alarm Albus, I can feel the evil in here and look, the boy's gone."  
  
"You must be correct then. If it is Lucius Malfoy, can you find him?"  
  
"Maybe," Snape replied softly. It wasn't as if he could locate a Death Eater within the castle but, it was something about the magic the Dark Lord left in his followers. It connected them in an eerie sort of way, it was as if he felt the evil. Dumbledore wordlessly followed Snape down a corridor. He saw the path to Gryffindor tower and turned the other way. He didn't quite understand what was going on, but he did understand his terrible mistake. He was not used to such matters and it was shocking. Yet, even the great wizard did not hear the young girl who had heard enough to know to follow them. She didn't know for sure that Draco was missing, but she'd heard Dumbledore say 'Lucius Malfoy.' She didn't know why she did it, but she continued to follow them up to the astronomy tower stairs. Ginny didn't know how she could get up their without being heard. It was just a long narrow staircase. She'd have to be several steps behind them to follow and if they turned around to go down... they'd see her.  
Then an idea struck her. The closet! There was a supply closet that held a bunch of telescopes and charts the Professor no longer used. If she could make it to that closet, she'd be safe to find out what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
Two men stood at the top of the astronomy tower. The father was near a window, he did not seem to be looking at anything, just looking out at the sky. The son had his wand out and was ready to fight. His father's behavior bothered him "So?" he asked harshly "Did you come up here to kill me or not?"  
  
"I never wanted you dead." Lucius said with concern so obviously unreal. "I only wanted to teach you, killing you would teach you what you did was wrong."   
  
"I want you dead," Draco replied solidly "I want you dead for ruining my life... well are we going to fight?"  
  
"Brave, aren't you? You know you cannot win in a duel with me."  
  
"I can try. I have nothing to lose, you made sure of that."  
  
"But, there is one thing you have," his father added smiling "A girl maybe?"  
  
How did he know about that? Before he could ask his father raised a wand and pointed it at him "The Dark Lord fooled even your great Dumbledore, there are spies all over the castle. I've been watching and a few rather interesting things came to my attention. A Weasley? How interesting."   
  
Draco pretended to be unimpressed. He said a few words and sent silver sparks from his wand. His father sent out gold ones of his own that completely extinguished Draco's spell.  
"You're not going to win."  
  
"Neither are you."  
  
"Might as well let it be easy, I'll just kill you now. Fast and it will be over and done with "Avada kadav-"   
  
Before he could kill his son, Lucius was hit by a powerful blast. He fell sideways and turned to see the Hogwarts Headmaster and his ex-friend Severus Snape. "So," he said confidently even though he was trembling with fear "coward, you did call them... I thought you'd be braver than that."  
  
"No he didn't." Snape said coldly "I still have that old power of ours, I could feel your magic from downstairs. The evil radiates off of you."  
  
Draco didn't know how he felt. Was he grateful to be alive? Yes, he would have been dead if they hadn't burst in. he felt angry, he wanted to face his fate alone. It was a mixture of feelings. Both Dumbledore and Professor Snape stood over Lucius wands pointed at him daring him to act. To everyone's surprise, Lucius took out his wand, but instead of trying to kill anyone, he blasted open a closet door and a girl tumbled to the floor and sat up. "What are you..." Draco was in shock to see Ginny there. "What the... why did you ..."  
  
She looked around analyzing how bad her situation was. "I dreamed about... about you dying. Then I heard Professor Dumbledore talking about your father and I followed."  
  
"You're the one who convinced my son to tell!" Lucius muttered "For that you will die!"  
  
"You are not killing anyone tonight Malfoy!" Snape yelled so loudly that Ginny was afraid "This ends the killing.... forever."  
  
"No, there will always be killing, as long as there is life. It isn't like you don't remember the murder."  
  
Ginny, Draco and Dumbledore turned to look at Snape knowing that Lucius hit a sore spot. "The past is over and gone," he said calmly "I thought it was over for you too."  
  
"Never!" Lucius whispered desperately seeking an escape. He wanted to kill them all, but he feared that he couldn't take out Dumbledore.   
  
"You were always a homicidal maniac," Snape sighed "but I never thought it would come to this."  
  
Dumbledore turned his back to Lucius and Snape and forced the two students to the back of the room. Draco stared at Ginny, a look that simply asked 'Why did you get involved?'  
  
Lucius fought back, even though the fight seemed hopeless for him. Even though Dumbledore was the one most powerful wizard known, his magic was still very different.  
It seemed that he no longer cared. He went past Dumbledore and past Snape just to get to his son. Snape had long ago thought Lucius was crazy and this proved it. He did not try to kill his biggest threat but his son. It was madness, the one Death Eater was more powerful than most. "You see then?" Lucius asked "The powers I was recently given." He blew up a wall and smoke filled the room. Ginny coughed and tried to see but couldn't. She felt a hand on her shoulder push her down to the floor. She looked up and saw Draco.   
  
"Watch yourself," he whispered. Draco could hear his father fighting with Professor Snape and Dumbledore but couldn't see them. He urged Ginny to get herself away. "Come on, he can't see you... get out!"  
  
"No," she whispered "The dream I had was too real and I'm not watching you get yourself killed."  
  
"Don't watch then, get out!" he yelled. The smoke cleared   
  
"There's not reason for her to leave," Lucius said softly. He spoke so calmly it felt deadly. Snape was on the floor unconscious and Dumbledore, where was he? Dumbledore had disappeared!  
  
"Get away," Draco said attempting to shield Ginny "She's not part of this, it's about you and me."  
  
"Oh but she is," Lucius whispered "The girl is a big part of everything, you love her and I can't have that... let me tell you my reasons for killing her. I spoke with Lord Voldemort," he said softly. Draco shuddered not used to his father speaking Voldemort's name. Lucius continued: "And when we spoke, I told of you and your terrible behavior against me. He liked it, the disobedience. Can you believe it? The Dark Lord wants you still, I am here with instructions not to kill you , like you foolishly thought... but instructions to kill the things that attach you to love." He raised his wand to them.   
  
"You want her dead," Draco said shaking but calming himself "Well, if you want that... you're gonna have to go through me first."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Wait," Ginny said looking at Draco, but speaking to Lucius "The Dark Lord wants him? Then you'll have to fight both of us."  
  
"Don't you get it Weasley?" Lucius asked "You're dead anyway... you die."  
  
"No," Ginny said "We can beat you."  
  
Lucius was laughing his head off. It would be too easy, he'd kill the girl and take his son in moments. He tossed out a curse lazily, but it kissed the students. Both had their wands raised in the air and a white light fell from both wands knocking him to his feet. Lucius was unconscious on the floor, lying right beside Professor Snape.  
"What did we do?" Draco asked watching Ginny.  
"It could only mean one thing," Ginny whispered "but my dad said it wasn't real. The Amortias charm! It's supposed to come from people's hearts when they care for each others lives. It comes from love." Draco looked at her   
  
"Let's get him out of here. Hey, where did Dumbledore go anyway."  
  
"I left," came a voice "I only did because I couldn't stop this magic tonight, something wouldn't let me. Only the power of love could, I prayed the Amortias charm would come from you."  
  
The Headmaster took Lucius out of the room, "Mister Malfoy," he said to Draco "Please, stay far from trouble for a time... if what I heard Lucius say is true, Voldemort wants you for special reasons. Miss Weasley you must see this doesn't happen. I will send Madam Pomfrey up to collect Professor Snape."  
  
Ginny nodded and looked at Draco. They were alone at the top of the astronomy tower, aside from Snape. "I think my father is going to get away," he whispered "I think all of the Death Eaters will someday."  
"Don't talk like that," she replied trying to figure out how he was feeling "Can't you just be happy that good won another battle and both of us are alive."  
"I guess that's good." He wanted to say more, but was having a hard time. She looked like she wanted to say it too,   
  
"Thank you..." she said "I mean it, thank you."  
"No... you... you were amazing."  
  
"It was brave to try to face him alone, stupid, but still brave." She laughed softly.   
  
"Why do they want me?" he asked her. He paused and then continued to ask "What is it about me that is so desirable to them?"  
  
She didn't quite know how to answer, she paced thinking about it. Finally she opened her mouth "Your father maybe? They want you to be like him?"  
  
"I don't think that is the reason."  
  
"Maybe..." she gave it more thought "Maybe it's you. You try to be good yet, you also try to be bad. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"  
  
He nodded "I know they could get me."  
  
"No," she explained "The reason they want you is the fact that you could be so evil, but too good of a person for them."  
  
She was hinting badly with the way she moved, that she loved him. He tried to push her away "Even if, we used that magic... the love charm. It's not happening you know? You and me wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"Two reasons," he stated "One, I'm a Slytherin, I'm bad and we do not mix with the doers of good. I don't know how to be good like you, plus you are much too innocent to mess with me. Two, I am wanted by evil wizards! Do you want them after you, or your family?"  
  
"One," she said to him almost yelling "You are not as bad as you act, you tried to protect my life tonight... and don't give me that 'you are so innocent' stuff. I am not that innocent, that's the way Ron and Harry treat me. I can be bad when I want. Two, Dark Wizards can't defeat love, and that's what I feel for you." She was so calm and gentle that he believed her. For once in his life, something was clear. He was in love. He never thought he could fall in love and he especially thought that he would never fall in love at fifteen, but he did. She knew he was going to kiss her a moment before he did. She saw the desire to do it in his eyes. You can go ahead, she thought. Then he did and she felt like she was going crazy. All of her friends had boyfriends and had kissed so many boys, but not her. She was too shy and reserved until now.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" he asked.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" she asked in response. There was no answer, their love was as mysterious as the mythical charm they had used together. They kissed again and this time it was Ginny who started it. Neither noticed the now conscious Professor Snape standing until he moved over to the side of the tower.  
  
"Professor?" Draco asked "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," Professor Snape said "What happened? I know what went on to bring Lucius down, I heard that much, but what else happened?" They explained it all and Professor Snape smiled grimly "That is not good. Your father is more insane than he used to be, with these new powers I have strong doubts that he will remain in custody for long."  
  
"I do too." Draco's simple reply to Snape scared Ginny. It scared them all to think that Lucius could be able to free himself. It was scary to think that Voldemort could make his followers so powerful. Professor Snape made an odd face at Ginny and Draco. Neither knew it, but Snape was wondering about their safety in the future. They both had made themselves targets for evil.   
  
"Go," he said "The other students will be waking soon and these matters must be dealt with."  
  
They walked down the staircase together. "Think they'll tell the school what happened?" Draco asked.  
  
"Most of it," Ginny replied " Some parts they'll keep quiet, but they might tell a little."  
  
"It's not going to be easy, surviving out here. Why you got messed up with me, I'll never guess..."  
  
"It was worth it," she smiled then she repeated herself "It was worth it."  
  
Draco walked quickly thinking about it. Tomorrow would bring horrors, there was no doubt about it. Yet, they were choosing to be happy for a time.  
  
  



	4. Letting go of a dream

Chapter Four

A/N: This is has not been corrected. Idiot that I am, I lost the email address of the person beta reading for me. If she reads this, could you please email me???

Thanks:** Queenie **( I did write this a while back, but I was trying to reach my beta. Did you hear that Ginny? Gotta give Draco back in the end!!!) **Rei.K **(Thanks. * sigh * I agree with you. Finally an actor I can like close to my age!!!!), **Draco's gal **(Oh, now I'm embarrassed... and flattered! Thanks!), **Imp** (thanks for staying with the story)

  


  


  


Draco did not mind spending a lot of time with Ginny. It was like it didn't even matter any more. All old rivalries and silly fights were as if they never existed. He didn't live with his parents anymore so he did not have to hate the Weasley family. He didn't even have many friends in the Slytherin House anymore. Starting over felt so amazing.

  


Dumbledore had mentioned some of their efforts against evil. He hadn't gone into detail, all he had said was that they had shown tremendous courage and love in the face of evil. He had awarded Gryffindor and Slytherin each fifty points. Both houses seemed to be in complete shock, Professor McGonagall's face reflected everyone's feelings. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were always enemies and their students followed after them. The thought of a Slytherin joining with a Gryffindor was shocking to all.

  


Draco especially enjoyed the reactions from Potter and friends. They had cornered him and Ginny right after Dumbledore finished speaking.

  


"What happened between you?" Hermione had asked more interested than upset. She smiled to show that she meant nothing against them.

  


"What went on last night?" Ginny's brother was more demanding and a lot less friendly. He paced in front of them waiting for an answer.

  


Their eyes met and they made a wordless agreement on how much to tell right now. "There was a dark wizard in the castle last night," Draco finally said softly.

  


At this Harry Potter finally spoke up. He sounded alarmed. "What happened? What kind of trouble did you start?"

  


"He didn't start trouble," Ginny snapped annoyed at the accusation, she smiled and continued "we came across it and we defeated it."

  


"Wow," Hermione tried her hardest to remain friendly, but the use of the word 'we' disturbed her slightly. "That sounds scary. We're so glad you are all right. Aren't we Ron?" She looked at Ron meaningfully.

  


"Yes," he replied to Hermione quickly.

  


"Why don't you thank him?" Draco was surprised when Ginny spoke up and pointed to him. She continued "I'd be dead if he didn't save my life."

  


"Is that true?" Hermione looked from Ginny to Draco. For the first time in his life Draco felt embarrassed and blushed slightly. He could feel himself turning bright red.

  


"Yes," said Ginny answering for him proudly "He saved my life last night." No one could believe what happened next. Ginny moved a little closer to him and threw her arms around him.

  


Ron's mouth hung open and Harry looked away. Hermione got the picture and it didn't bother her as much as it could have. "Oh, I see now," she said with a nervous smile.

  


"That's right," Ginny smiled sarcastically. "I hope you don't have a problem with that... of course, if you did it wouldn't matter anyway."

  


They all looked shocked. Draco was so proud of Ginny at that moment. However did she get the courage to say it before he did?

  


Afterward they both went to the lake again. "I don't think you need to learn how to stand up for yourself anymore," Draco finally said smiling.

  


"I do still need to learn," she replied quietly "I just feel bolder when I'm with you. You change the way I act."

  


"You know... I just.... I" Draco tried to find the words he wanted to say, but they failed him.

  


"You love me?" she teased.

  
"Yes," he laughed "That's what I wanted to say." He suddenly realized that he was very happy. He never, in his entire life, had felt something like this... he felt like nothing could hurt him ever. He felt like the need he always had was gone.

  


"I want to know how to speak up for what I want," she demanded, looking into his eyes pleadingly "I want to be like you in every way! I love you too..."

  


"You know how to do it," he replied. "Just remember, no one will listen to you if you decide not to tell them how you feel. You should never feel like you are not getting a say in things, especially things that involve you.

  


"I'll remember that."

  


"Have people always bossed you around?" he asked thoughtfully even though he knew the answer.

  


"Yes," she sighed thinking about the numerous times "I have six older brothers and two overprotective parents. I'm sort of used to being told what to do, never asked. Even when Ron first entered Hogwarts, he was treated more like an adult that I am now!"

  


"Oh," he thought about what a good reply would be "That's terrible. It's only because you are youngest. Still, it seems nice, having a big family like that. If you could pick who was in it of course!"

  


"Don't start offending my family right now," she warned "They are good people,despite what they do. You just don't know my family."

  


"Listen," he started feeling a guilt rising inside of him "About all of the things I said before to you, about your family and such. I ... I ... didn't mean them."

  


"Yes you did," she replied " But now, you know better. You've changed since I met you."

  


"How do you know I changed?" He questioned her in a sarcastic manner. As wonderful as she was, she couldn't say she knew how he felt inside. He hadn't even known that until moments ago.

  


"It's all about the way you look at people," she said "No one is truly evil, it's all about our emotions and what we know."

  


"You are going to have to teach me something Ginny," he said "Teach me how to say things like that."

  


"Like what?"

  


"Smart things, kind things." He had to smile at himself. He was in love and it was changing who he was. He didn't mind the change in him either. 

  


Over the days Snape did not lose interest in the newly formed team of Draco and Ginny. He didn't like seeing them together at all. He had taken up the duty of watching over Draco at Dumbledore's request. Even if the Headmaster hadn't instructed him to do so, he still would have taken the job.

  


He wanted to know what The Dark Lord planned. The powers Lucius had used in the astronomy tower were far beyond anything he'd ever seen. How had they gotten to Lucius? In the old days he had some amazing abilities, but nothing like this. 

  


What were the plans Lord Voldemort had for Draco Malfoy? Obviously, they wanted him to join their legions, but why him in particular? No matter the reason, Snape firmly decided he wasn't going to let that happen. A young teenaged boy joining the army of the most powerful dark wizard of all time? The story was too familiar.

  


There was another thing he had decided about Draco. His relationship with the Weasley girl was not a good thing. If the hints about Voldemort wanting Draco that badly were true, than he was in danger. With the Weasley around him, he was endangering her life too. 

  


Snape would not have cared so much for the young girls safety if it hadn't been for a time long ago. He had loved a girl as much as Draco loved Ginny Weasley. She was the most amazing girl he had ever known. Her name was Rebecca Robinson. She was extremely intelligent, being in the Ravenclaw house. Why she fell in love with him was still a thing he would never figure out. 

  


He loved her, but he'd all ready pledged his life to one thing. That thing was the cause of the Dark Lord. 

  
Like Lucius wanted to kill his son's love, a high ranking supporter had seen him with Rebecca one evening and told Lord Voldemort all about it.

  


Naturally, he was against love, and the idea of his follower being in love with anything, but his cause was terrible to him. He ordered the man to kill Rebecca in front of her boyfriend. 

  


Severus Snape was warned first though. The night before they were to kill her Lucius Malfoy had come to him and said "They are going to kill her. I told you that you could not love the girl... now it's too late."

  


Fearing for the young witch, he canceled the meeting they had planned and watched over her home. Sure enough, it was attacked. He had tried his best to help her get out alive. He knew he'd probably die for it, but he protected her.

  


They hid in a closet then she had asked him "Are you one of them?" She was so smart, she had instantly figured out his one secret kept from her.

  


He told her the truth and she seemed devestated. It wasn't her anger that hurt him, but her disappointment. He hated having her disappointed with him! What he didn't know was that in moments, her anger with him would be there forever. 

  


When he thought Rebecca was safe, the house was attacked again. He was held off by the Death Eaters assigned to kill her. They didn't mind their brutal orders. It was the same as any kill, her father was a muggle anyway, she was no loss to these men. 

  


What surprised him was that Lucius, the one Death Eater he'd ever grown close to, was in charge of this mission. While Lucius took the job of holding him off. He tried with all his will to fight off the much stronger man, but he failed. The others murdered his only love, one simple killing spell and his efforts to protect her were useless.

  


After that he had not gotten off easily. Grieving terribly for the death he caused, he was an easy target to all attackers, especially Lord Voldemort himself. He would have died, except no one would kill him, he was too fun to watch... and he couldn't kill himself, he didn't feel he deserved it.

  


The only reason Lucius made such a show of his talk earlier, was to bring up the old memories. He had tried so hard, to bring memories of the days back. He had succeeded in doing that much, but this time love won over the battle.

  


Strong doubts told him that it could not always win. A target for deadly wizards, it was a fact that Draco Malfoy should not be near the girl, if he knew what was good for him.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"Can I see you after class Malfoy?" Snape asked before a double potions lesson.

  


"Yes sir," Draco said nervously. What would Professor Snape want with him? It surely couldn't be a good thing. What if it was about his father?

  


The lesson went agonizingly slow for both the teacher and the student. Both wanted to get the meeting over with. After the hour and a half ended Draco approached the desk.

  


"I think we need to talk." Snape said grimly "I am rather concerned about something."

  


"What is it?" Draco asked as the class emptied.

  


"You care for the Weasley girl a lot." Snape first stated the fact. "It is obvious to me that the feelings are mutual between you two . Yet, I have to ask you, stay away from her."

  


Draco could not think of a good reply to the shocking words. Finally he choked out a quiet, "Why Professor?"

  


"Because," Snape said not looking directly at Draco " You are in great danger. The Dark Lord has made his followers so much more powerful than they've ever been... you're own father showed an example of it. Do you really think she is safe, if they were to come after you? Albus has put up a lot of extra security to protect you, but they could go after you, using your care for her as a weapon. They've done underhanded things like that before, they'd do it again."

  


"What are you asking me to do?" Draco asked his voice shaking in fear of the answer.

  


"End the relationship with her," he suggested firmly "If she isn't in love with you anymore, she is not at risk."

  


"But... but, I love her too much!" His voice shook slightly and once again Snape made himself look away. If, back when he was seventeen, someone had told him to leave Rebecca, he never would have listened. He hated to be saying these things. The hurt in the young boy's eyes was too much to stand. The pain made him realize how horrible he must sound.

  


"I understand," he said quietly "Trust me, I understand and I'm not going to tell you what to do, but think about it."

  


Draco left with a terrible feeling inside him. Hadn't they decided too try and survive together? Yet, it was true, Ginny was in danger. If he cause her death, he'd never be able to forgive himself. Did he have to leave her to save her? Yes, she'd never leave him unless she believed he didn't love her.

  


"How do I tell her I don't care?" he asked aloud. After all they went through in a few weeks, how could he lie to her? She was too smart. She'd never believe a verbal lie coming from him, but what about a visual one? That would work, but did he want it to?

  


He spent the entire night thinking about it. He weighed both options in his mind. If he stayed with Ginny, both of them would remain happy. If the Death Eaters decided that they still wanted to recruit him then they could try to break him through hurting Ginny. They even could try to kill her.

  


If he went along with Snape's severe words then he would be miserable and probably break Ginny's heart. They'd be lonely and he'd miss her. Yet, she'd be safe... no one would attempt anything against Ginny or her family.

  


"He's right..." Draco whispered. For a moment, he felt lost. He had always thought he could only be vicious and hurt people. Some of that belief came from his father's _teachings_. Then, in an instant, it was all changed by a girl. His entire outlook on life was renewed. Now, the only thing he could use his love for, was to hurt himself to save the girl he loved. _It's not fair _he thought.

  


He knew the only way Ginny would go away was if she thought he didn't love her. Two days later he approached a girl he was familiar with from Slytherin. Her name was Amelia Parker and she was Pansy Parkinson's new best friend.

  


He could flirt and have any girl he wanted. He knew he could, he just never wanted to. He didn't want to do this. The thought of hurting Ginny made him sick with himself. Over and over he had to keep saying to himself, "I'm doing this to protect her. I love her. I'm gonna keep her safe."

  


He'd always had to sacrifice to get what was important. He was not a stranger to loss. He had to give it up, Professor Snape was right. 

  


"Hey," he said to the Slytherin girl, who was standing in front of Transfiguration moments before their lesson. 

  


"Hi," she said looking at him. Finally she said "Malfoy right? I think Pansy said something about you."

  


"Yes," he smiled falsely, but it was good enough. They got to talking. He pretended to listen to the girl as she talked endlessly about herself. He kept looking at her, but his heart was thinking of Ginny. 

  


He forced himself to get a little more flirty with her "So, what did Pansy tell you about me Amelia?"

  


"She said you were her first boyfriend," the girl said honestly smiling "She said you were a jerk, apparently she was wrong."

  


"No," he said "She was right... I am a jerk." _You don't know how true that is, _he thought angrily.

  


The bell rang and they went to the class. It was boring as always. After class Draco made the decisive move. "Do you have a boyfriend Amelia?" His classic mixture of slyness with sweetness made her smile. Draco knew that he'd done it, he was protecting Ginny and there was no turning back.

  


"Yes," she said evilly "but I'll break up with him if someone _else_ would go out with me..."

  


"Better leave him now." Draco laughed giving her an evil grin to match her own. How could he be doing this? This felt so wrong, this was something the person he use to be would do. He walked up to the common room with his new girlfriend. That was too easy, it reminded him why he'd chosen to be bad. Everything was so much simpler.

  


It took a day before Ginny saw Draco and Amelia together. It was the next evening at Dinner. She sat at the Gryffindor table and hurried to eat so she could get to Draco. _Being in different houses isn't easy_ she thought slightly annoyed. When she was finished she walked past the Slytherin table looking anxiously. What she saw took several moments of staring to sink in. Once she realized it, she ducked underneath a corner. She looked around once more.

  


She felt her heart rate quicken. Draco was sitting across the table from a tall girl with long black hair. The way she acted around him told Ginny that she wasn't just his friend. She moved a little closer and she could hear them. Another girl spoke to Draco and the pretty girl.

  


"Is it true?" the girl who had approached them asked.

  


"You mean about us?" the black haired girl answered "Yes, it is. He asked me out after Transfiguration yesterday."

  


"Draco?" the other questioned again "You're going out with Amy? What about that Gryffindor girl you were all over? I thought you turned to their side."

  


"Come on Pansy..." he drawled out smiling "That was just a thing. She was just another Gryffindor. I'm still me." Then he kissed the girl Pansy had called Amy. Ginny ran down the corridor.

  


She couldn't stop running until she reached Gryffindor tower, and then her dormitory. Once she was at her bed, she sat down on it and closed the curtains. She couldn't believe what she'd seen. It couldn't be true, Draco had been playing with her the whole time.

  


She could feel tears in the corners of her eyes. Then she cried. She couldn't help herself. She had never felt so helpless in her life. It didn't make sense! All that talk they shared was just an act? He made her feel so good and then he dumped her for a cheap Slytherin?

  
Wasn't the Amortias charm supposed to be the one that came from pure love? If he didn't love her, then why did that charm come from them together? It didn't make sense. She threw herself down on the bed, she couldn't cry anymore, she was too confused. 

  


Ginny woke up the next morning. Her face was red and stained with tears, she knew she hadn't dreamed it. She didn't know what to do, the thought of the scene yesterday made her feel terrible. She felt physically unable to get up.

  


She forced herself out of bed and got dressed. She tried hard not to think and not to care about Draco Malfoy. She crawled down into the Common Room hoping everyone was all ready down at Breakfast. The room was almost empty except for Hermione who looked up and said "Ginny what's wrong?"

  


"Nothing," Ginny replied shortly. She turned away realizing she looked like someone who'd spent the night crying.

  


"Come on," Hermione said "Why have you been crying? That one girl in your year, your friend Melissa told me that you were crying last night. I waited for you."

  


"Why... why would you do that Hermione?" she asked softly "It's none of your business, I can deal with it alone."

  


"I can guess what it is though," Hermione answered.

  


"So what?" Ginny snapped losing herself for a moment. "Ron was right, you were right. I was, once again, wrong. He wasn't the person I thought he was Hermione. I was in love... now I see he has himself a new girlfriend. Slytherin, and just like him!"

  


"Oh Ginny," Hermione said shocked "I didn't know... I'm sorry, that must be terrible."

  


"I just... had reason to believe," she admitted softly. Hermione's inviting sympathy forced the words out of her.

  
"It's all right Ginny," Hermione responded "You deserve better than Malfoy anyway."

  


"But there's a reason he has to love me!" she yelled. Then she was embarrassed, she didn't want to tell Hermione about the Amortias charm, but feared it was coming out.

  


"Do you want to tell me?" Hermione asked "I'm not trying to act like a parent or anything, all right. I'm just a friend if you need one."

  


"Fine Hermione. If you promise not to tell anyone, then I'll tell you." With that, Ginny told Hermione the whole story. She started with the first day at the train station, she went on and ended with the mysterious "Amy" in Draco's life.

  


A part Ginny emphasized greatly was the Amortias charm. Hermione had to think about it "_ Magical Mythology!"_ she yelled "That's the book with the Amortias charm in it. I'll go to the library and look it up, then you can know for sure. I think you should... confront him if you can. Can you?"

  


"Hermione," Ginny said feeling stronger "Even if he is a cheating idiot, he taught me one good lesson, he said if I ever feel I'm not getting a say in something, then I need to speak up."

  


Hermione watched her leave in amazement. She had read about the Amortias charm in her third year. It was supposed to be a myth, but if Ginny and Draco had done it together, then they had to be in love. Or did they? She had to get to the library.

  


Ginny felt powerful when she found Draco. He had really done his part in teaching her confidence. She saw him alone, his girl was nowhere around.

  


She stood in front of him, a look of hurt and anger mixed in her eyes.

  


"What?" he asked breathing heavily. Surely, she knew about Amelia by now. What was she going to say.

  


"Why?" she asked "Why did you make me love you? I want to know."

  


"Forget it," he said trying to avoid this._ Go away_, he thought,_ This is killing me. Can't you just forget it?_

  


"Forget my first true love?" she asked fury shaking her voice "Why did you leave me? All you said, didn't that mean anything?"

  


"Not that I can see," he said coldly. Watching the anguished look on her face hurt him more than any curse his father had ever laid on him. He wanted to reach out and hold her.

  


She looked on the verge of tears, but she held herself up, like she would not cry. "I love you," she said softly.

  


While he screamed inside that he loved her too, his word were very different "That's your fault Weasley." 

  


She turned and walked away. He shook his head and reminded himself that he was protecting her from evil.

  


~*~*~*~

  


Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting in the library reading the book _Magical Mythology_. "Here it is!" she yelled. She read:

  


_The Amortias charm is considered a mythical charm because it cannot be proven real. When two love each other, the feelings can be strong enough to great a magic. Many witches and wizards claim to have done the charm, but it cannot be proven that they are truthful. It is said that it comes out of the wands in the form of bright silver colored light. If it is real, only the purest of loves can invoke that power._

  


"Malfoy loves Ginny," she said to herself "I honestly didn't think he could love, but her description fits this charm perfectly."

  


She ran toward the common room to find Ginny. She would be so relieved to hear this.

~*~*~*~

  
Ginny turned a corner. So he didn't love her after all... It didn't matter, he hadn't gotten to her. Stupid charm, what a lie.

  


She was blinded by her anger and ran into something solid. She blinked and looked up. She had ran straight into a hooded man. After she got over the shock, she realized that he was a Death Eater. She tried to run, but he had hold of her. Where was anyone? Why was this corridor empty? _Oh no,_ she thought. Classes had just started. She tried to scream, but was unable to do it.

  


*~*~*~*~

  


"Have you seen Ginny?" Hermione asked Ginny's friend Melissa.

  


"No, sorry..." replied Melissa "Haven't seen her all day. Not even in classes, is she sick Hermione?"

  
"No," Hermione said suspiciously. _Where are you Ginny? _She thought worried. She hoped Ginny had not spoken to Draco and got upset. _He does love you... the spell worked for you. He is lying to you for some reason. _

  


Hermione really hoped Ginny wasn't somewhere feeling bad.

~*~*~*~*~

  


A/N: Sorry, I know that wasn't too happy. I was depressed writing it myself. I had to cut it off here.

  


  


  



	5. Trusting

Title: Healing Spells

Author: Kayla (Adamanthea)

Chapter: 5

Warning: Character death involved (no it's not Ginny or Draco), and it's mostly implied not shown.

~*~*~*~*

  


Hey everyone! This is the new-and-improved chapter five. The comments I got were quite unsettling so my beta reader fixed a lot of the characterization problems (not to mention my grammer...er..) Anyway, I wanna give thanks again to Misty. Thanks.

- Kayla  
  
  
----------------Chapter five--------------------------------  
"Missing?" Draco asked sarcastically, "You're telling me that she's   
missing?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione urged, "No one has seen her since yesterday. I thought she   
was somewhere upset, but she would've shown up after a day."  
  
"You've looked everywhere?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, her friends helped me search the castle."  
  
"You said you thought she was upset," he asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Uh... yeah! She sort of thought you loved her and then you just left her."  
  
"Her fault." he said attempting to keep his act up, but he was failing   
greatly.  
  
"Come on Malfoy," she said "Ginny loves you and you love her. Why'd you go   
and leave her?"  
  
He sighed "Did she tell you everything that happened in the Astronomy   
tower?" He had to tell Granger the whole truth if he wanted to help Ginny.  
  
"Well... yes. I didn't think she would, except she was distressed, greatly   
distressed."  
  
He tried to make the guilt leave him. He hadn't realized how badly he had   
hurt her. "Then you understand why Granger. My father said he was going to   
kill her. Because I love her..he wants her dead. I thought maybe, if we   
didn't stay together, nobody would hurt her. My father is going to escape,   
if he hasn't all ready."  
  
"You were trying to protect her!" Hermione was delighted to hear it. She   
laughed, completely happy.  
  
"Wow, one point for Granger!" he said mockingly "What else could anyone   
think? I thought everyone would've seen it."  
  
"You don't exactly have a reputation for being all noble and brave," she   
snapped truthfully.  
  
"True," he said "They took her. I just know it... I think my father is still   
in jail, but Professor Snape and I both felt like he had too much power to   
stay captured. I think some of his spies took her."  
  
"Spies?" she asked "Didn't Dumbledore tell both of you that there were going   
to be more secure measures taken?"  
  
"That old man has been beaten a lot in these last few weeks, today's just   
not his day."  
  
"Is there someway we can save her?"  
  
Draco thought for a second and realized that there was a place. Last year   
his father had told him of a place all Voldemort's followers hid safely. 'My   
boy,' he had said 'When in peril or in waiting for our Lord, there's a place   
our groups gather. Only those true enough to the Dark Lord will find it.   
Will you be true?'  
  
I'm going to find it whether I'm true or not. I'm pretty close to being   
evil, I'll find it.  
  
"Yes," he said softly "I know of a place, but first I need to send an owl."  
  
~*~*~*~

  


Draco took up a quill and parchment. He paused to think and then wrote:  
Professor Snape,  
  
Great advice you gave me. Next time, let me do things my own way. Thanks to   
your advice, I couldn't be there to save the one person I've ever loved.   
They've taken her. I know you are out of the area on "personal business",   
but I'm going to the place where our type go. I hope I am the one to find   
it.  
  
Draco  
  
  
Hermione leaned over Draco's shoulder "So," she said "Snape told you to   
leave Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah," Draco said angrily " Made me worry... now I sort of..."  
  
"Wish you hadn't." she said sympathetically. She was trying to be nice and   
helpful, but it was sort of difficult.  
  
"I've got to hurry." he said to her.  
  
"I'm coming too," she stated firmly "If you are facing as much as you said,   
then you are going to need my help."  
  
"Fine then, but if anything-" he said cutting himself off, "Come on, I hope   
we can get to where we are heading."  
  
They snuck off the school grounds a half hour later, as it grew dark it   
almost seemed to easy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Ginny opened her eyes suddenly. The last thing she remembered was a wizard   
putting a stunning spell on her and her blacking out. The place she was in   
was very dark, it looked like a dungeon. The atmosphere was thick with evil.   
"Draco..." she groaned realizing that she was tied up. He was all she wanted   
right now, while in this dire peril. She didn't care if he loved her or not,   
she just wanted to be with him.  
  
She saw people standing above her. These two men didn't realize that she was   
awake, for they stood with their backs to her as if she posed no immediate   
threat.  
  
"Hey," said the first one noticing her,"The spells have worn off. Should we   
alert Master Malfoy?"  
  
"I think we should leave Master Malfoy alone," the other replied as if Ginny   
was not there, "His ordeal against the Ministry of Magic must have been   
quite the strain. The Dark Lord has declared Malfoy as his personal   
assistant since he escaped."  
  
"Better than Pettigrew at his side. Isn't Malfoy lucky?"  
  
"Yeah." The man pointed at Ginny "Wonder what this girl's done to make   
Malfoy want her captured?"  
  
"Has something to do with his son... the one that our Lord wanted to join   
us." The man spoke with the tone of someone excited over a good piece of   
gossip.  
  
"Yes it does..." said a voice from the shadows. Within a second Lucius   
Malfoy appeared before the two men.  
  
"Sir," the first one said smiling.  
  
  
"Idle gossip doesn't interest me, and you are not going to be punished," he   
said with a dismissive tone  
"Leave now, I can be on guard."  
  
Both of the men left quickly. Lucius smiled sinisterly at Ginny "You've come   
far," he said "Too bad it isn't enough. Do you have any idea what my escape   
from the Ministry cost us all? It cost us our hundred percent chance of   
safety and compromised the locations of one of our bases."  
  
"I don't really care," Ginny snapped "It's your own fault."  
  
"Brave child, you are so much like my own son... but you will lose as   
quickly as he will."  
  
"You think we're losing to you? We are never losing."  
  
"Come on girl, why do you think I have you here? My son falling into another   
trap of mine. I hate to tie his stupidity to my name, all the times he has   
failed. Now his feelings for you will cost your life."  
  
"Your son doesn't even care about me."  
  
"Classic love story. You love him and change everything. To protect you, he   
goes to the next girl he sees and leaves you. Still missing and loving you,   
he is lured into a trap."  
  
Pretending not to be impressed Ginny spoke: "What Voldemort gives you physic   
abilities too?"  
  
"Spies are everywhere on Hogwarts grounds." He laughed amused by her shock.   
The little girl had not even begun to realize Voldemort's silent take over   
of the world.  
  
~*~*~*~  
"Do you have a clue where you are leading me?" Hermione asked after walking   
three feet behind Draco for about half a day. She was beginning to think   
about the punishment they were walking into when they got back to school. If   
they got back to school.  
  
"Not exactly," he said not wishing to explain. "If I find it though, it will   
be the right place, the place to find her."  
  
"OK... fine, secret place, don't tell me."  
  
"I wasn't going to." he said flatly.  
  
"Great..." Working with Draco Malfoy was starting to get on Hermione's   
nerves. How could Ginny ever be in love with him?  
  
"Wait," Draco said suddenly "We are very close." His senses ached. He knew   
that the place was near, it was within him to find it. "Come on Granger,   
follow me, and stay quiet." They reached an opening in the ground. "Here,"   
they went downward into the hole.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Shut up, we're here."  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this, Hermione thought, I am going to Death Eater   
land with Draco Malfoy, to save Ron's sister. This isn't happening.  
  
Hermione almost gasped aloud at what she saw. This was the area of   
congregation for all Death Eaters. They were a very repulsive group, all   
standing there talking in their black robes. She couldn't help make a slight   
noise at seeing them.  
  
"Shut up," Draco hissed at her. She was being too loud and this group did   
not shock him; his father had often taught of the low ranking servants and   
how worthless they were. They still needed to find Ginny without alerting   
any of these men and women.  
  
They turned down a corridor, heading away from the group and looking for   
more of a secluded place. They turned into a stone chamber and began to hear   
noises.  
  
Hermione remained quiet on Draco's orders, but wanted to scream when she   
realized what she was seeing. She was seeing Ginny Weasley, Lucius Malfoy,   
and the Dark Lord himself.  
  
Draco looked back to Hermione. She wanted to scream out. He knew, because   
that was the how he felt too.  
  
"Is the boy going to come around Malfoy?" the cloaked man asked, "I am very   
interested in these powers you have seen in your son."  
  
"I am sure he will be, my Lord," Lucius said smiling "You must see these   
abilities... I am sure they give him much potential."  
  
Abilities? Draco thought What kind of abilities were they talking about? I   
don't have anything special about me...Draco watched Ginny intently. She   
appeared to be beyond afraid, she didn't look at either Lucius or his   
master. She kept herself from getting too scared.  
  
Draco moved ready to burst in. "Are you insane?" Hermione whispered grabbing   
his arm and pulling him back "You against your father... and You-Know-Who?   
You'd die in a second!"  
  
"What do I do?" Draco asked sounding a little more helpless then he had   
intended.  
  
Hermione put a hand to her head trying to think. ~What do I do? I wasn't   
prepared to handle this!~ "I've got it!" she whispered "I know how to   
distract them and possibly make them leave. I'll start a fire in the room   
with all those people in it!"  
  
"Will it work?"  
  
"Worth a try, if it gets them out of the room... then get her out of there."  
  
"I will," he said staring over the wall at Ginny, "Just hurry."  
  
As she was leaving, he tried to catch Ginny's eye. He wanted to prepare her   
for what was coming. He looked again over the wall at her. Voldemort and   
Lucius both had their backs turned. She noticed him in an instant.  
  
He nodded and tried to tell her what was coming. Her expression turned to   
sudden fear. Her mouth formed the word No, it was more than obvious that she   
didn't want him to get hurt.  
Then he heard screams of 'Fire fire!' and other screams of 'Use an   
extinguishing charm.'  
  
"What is that noise?" Voldemort asked angrily.  
  
"Sir, I think it's a fire," Lucius answered. If the situation were   
different, it would have made Draco laugh to see his all powerful father act   
so stupid.  
  
"Come we must attend to it at once," the Dark Lord beckoned for Lucius to   
follow.  
"Master, it's just a fire... I'm sure the men will handle..."  
  
"Silence!" Voldemort roared threateningly "What if it is those meddling   
Aurors? Your imprisonment cost us several locations all ready... but you've   
paid for that error, correct?  
"Yes sir."  
  
They finally left Ginny alone. Draco moved fast into the room. "Why?" Ginny   
asked unable to say more.  
  
"Never mind that," Draco replied "Come on, let's just get out of here."  
  
He untied the ropes binding her and helped her to her feet. "You all right?"   
he asked.  
  
She did not look all right. She wasn't physically injured, but she looked   
hurt in a way. His father was the master of painful mental curses, and Draco   
felt that now was not the time to ask her what he did to her. Her arm around   
his shoulder, they left running.  
  
As they reached the end of the hall, they met Hermione. "Ginny!" she yelled   
and then she looked to Draco "Is she all right?"  
  
Draco shook his head slightly and motioned for them to follow. They heard   
cries from behind them and didn't dare look back. The voice that was not   
yelling was Voldemort. "Stop if you know what is good for you," he said   
deadly calm.  
  
Draco pushed Ginny toward Hermione and said, "If you can, run with her."  
  
Hermione gripped Ginny's shoulders and tried to push her in the opposite   
direction. "No Hermione," Ginny protested weakly "I have to be here   
incase..."  
  
  
"All right," Hermione said in an uncertain voice, "If you think it wise, but   
stay back here. You seem too weak right now."  
  
Ginny nodded unable to hide her fear right now. She watched Draco stand   
facing the wizards.  
  
"So this is the boy..." the evil Lord watched Draco eagerly "Very   
interesting. You were right about the lack of fear, here he is facing me,   
the undefeated... but is it fear or stupidity that drives this quest?"  
  
"The undefeated?" Draco asked suddenly "From the stories I was told, that   
isn't so. Or is it too embarrassing for the 'Great Lord' to talk about?"  
  
"Silence," Voldemort said sternly "I do not usually try this hard to get one   
to join our cause... but my servant Malfoy asks me to spare your death for   
now, because of some deep rooted darkness and signs of power. Show me these   
signs."  
  
"There are none," Draco replied looking above Voldemort to his father.  
  
"Certainly there have been signs, my Lord," Draco's father spoke worried   
over his masters look of displeasure. "Take for one, as a child when   
receiving punishments, he used to come at me with extreme powers for a small   
child."  
  
"Oh yeah, I did didn't I?" Draco asked smirking at the memories "I could   
attack you with your own wand when I was five years old."  
  
"Never mind Malfoy," the Dark Lord smiled under his cloak "I see it anyway.   
The evil, the certainty, and you got yourself here and lead this girl to it.   
You are true to me whether you like it or not. Perhaps I kill the little   
girl right here?" He asked this question directly to Lucius Malfoy who   
nodded.  
  
  
Before Draco could try again to rush Hermione and Ginny away, Voldemort   
spoke again. "I have a better idea," he grinned sinisterly "Why not have   
your boy kill them both?" He motioned to Lucius who gladly took up his wand.  
  
Before Draco could react, his father had whispered the spell "Imperio", and   
he found himself helpless to the Imperius curse. No, he thought realizing   
the meaning of this plan. In order to initiate him into evil, they were   
going to make him kill Ginny and Hermione.  
  
He had felt the effects of the Imperius twice in his life. Once was last   
year in Professor Moody's Defense Against the Dark Arts class and the other   
was when his father did it to him, around the time he turned ten. Neither   
time had he been able to defeat it. Especially the first, when his father   
had been very drunk and found the spectacle quite amusing. Instantly, his   
father's instructions to kill them hit his mind.  
  
He felt his leg lift off of the ground. He was walking toward them and he   
couldn't slow himself. The instructions to kill them we even stronger. Just   
listen, one voice in his head told him, just obey the commands.  
  
He went up to them. Hermione looked pale, like she wanted to leave that   
second, like she didn't trust Draco's control for anything, but Ginny looked   
at him confidently. She forced Hermione backward. "He wouldn't kill me,"   
Ginny said looking deep into his eyes.  
  
'What makes her so confident?' The evil voice of his father came in to his   
head, 'You should kill her for acting that way.'  
  
He lifted his wand at Ginny. 'You're right,' he thought. He pointed it   
straight at her, ready to strike the final killing blow.  
  
He slapped himself mentally, when he heard his father laughing with his   
master in the corner of the room. 'No, I am not going to kill her. I can't   
kill her, I don't even know how.'  
  
'It is easy,' the voices urged, 'let go and it will work.'  
  
Hermione watched, but didn't dare move. Ginny seemed confident that she   
wouldn't be harmed. You-Know-Who, the powerful Dark Lord, was enjoying the   
show, like it was for fun.  
  
"You won't kill me," Ginny said softly, yet clearly, "I know you can't." She   
looked at him with eyes that told him that she cared for him, and trusted   
him.  
  
"Brave," Voldemort said softly "She is very brave, but the curse is strong.   
You know you have to kill her sooner or later. Just a simple curse for those   
that know how to do it."  
  
"Not difficult at all," said a voice from behind Draco's father. With a   
crashing sound, Lucius Malfoy fell to the floor bound magically. Of course,   
it was Snape, answering to Draco's letter. "Brilliant plan Lucius ... make   
your son kill the girl. Don't you wish you would have thought of that   
earlier?"  
  
  
"My God," Lucius said "Not you again... this scene is getting too familiar   
to me. You're always here to try and save the day."  
  
"It's over for you this time," Snape answered confidently "The Ministry has   
been following me for hours. In minutes, hundreds of trained wizards will be   
here to end this."  
  
"Nice to see you again." Everyone looked to see the calm, pleasant voice   
come from You-Know-Who.  
  
  
He smiled at everyone's expressions. "Yes, it was many years ago, was it   
not?" he raised a wand "I have wanted to kill you for a few years now... I   
am pleased that day will be today."  
  
"Are you all right?" Draco asked, going to his knees beside Ginny.  
  
"Yes," she replied "I knew you couldn't hurt me."  
  
"What is he going to try?" Hermione asked them, referring to Snape.  
  
"No clue," Draco said in reply. He was finally confused. Sure Professor   
Snape had shown up, the letter he'd written was a back up plan. Still, what   
did he plan to do until the wizards showed up?  
  
"Go now!" Snape said suddenly to Draco "Take the girls and get out of this   
place."  
  
His orders were so stern, Draco didn't dare disobey them. Everything in his   
mind told him to disobey the Potion Professor's death wish... but Ginny was   
looking more ill every moment.  
  
He pulled both of the girls away. The last scene in the cave they saw was   
the Hogwarts teacher they despised, facing off with the evil Lord.  
  
Finally, they managed to find their way out of the cave. The fresh air was   
very helpful. They didn't even dare walk, they had to run.  
  
"How long have I been missing from school?" Ginny asked once they were far   
enough to slow down.  
  
"At least a few days..." Hermione responded "It took at least a day to find   
you."  
  
"Oh," Ginny said softly.  
  
"We should get back faster then we got there," Draco tried to be assuring,   
but truthfully he didn't think he could find Hogwarts. Hermione also was   
thinking the same thing, they were lost.  
  
"Look at that," Hermione said pointing to some people "Those must be the..."  
  
"It's the missing children!" exclaimed a tall man.  
  
They approached the group of people. "Where is the place?" one wizard asked   
anxiously.  
  
"Up that way," said Hermione pointing.  
  
"About a mile and a half up. I think you need to hurry," Draco added   
thinking.  
  
"Helena," the man said to a woman with long silver hair "Can you get these   
kids back to the school safely? Minerva has their parents at the school and   
they're very worried."  
  
"Sure," she replied "Follow me kids..." A little more walking and Helena,   
the witch from the ministry began to talk. "Your parents are all very   
worried, you've been gone for so long..."  
  
"It's good that it's over," Ginny replied politely.  
  
Ginny walked between Hermione and Draco. She was quite short for her age, so   
Hermione looked over her head to Draco. She looked down at Ginny   
meaningfully and he nodded. They both agreed that Ginny didn't look so good,   
but maybe she was just tired out from all the happened to her. Once they got   
back to the castle, they were lead to Professor McGonagall's office. It   
didn't surprise them that Professor Dumbledore was missing and McGonagall   
was taking over for now.  
  
"Oh my," she said almost fainted when she saw them "You brought the children   
back safely!"  
  
"Not me," Helena answered "No, these kids fended for themselves out there.   
I'm sure the story is quite interesting, but I've got to be going."  
  
"Certainly," Professor McGonagall replied unable to hide her worry "Please,   
children your parents are in the other room... they are very worried."  
  
They walked into Professor McGonagall's office. In the back corner of the   
room were Hermione's parents, the out of place Muggle family. In the front,   
waiting anxiously was the mother of the Weasley family, along with a few of   
her children.  
  
To Draco's extreme shock, sitting in a chair, looking extremely   
uncomfortable, was his own mother. As the two girls went to their parents,   
Draco forced himself to go to his mother.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked trying to sound cold.  
  
"W... what am I doing here?" she asked "Your school sent me a letter that   
you were missing, after all your father was... I thought you were in   
danger."  
  
"Why would you care?" he asked.  
  
"Please," she said smiling hardly "I am your mother and I love you."  
  
Draco couldn't hide either his shock or his anger. Here was his mother, the   
woman who claimed to not follow his father, even though she stood back   
through everything he did.  
  
"You sure showed it..." he said annoyed that she'd even show up here.  
  
"Please, Draco I know where you're going," she whispered not wishing for the   
other families to hear.  
  
"You bet I'm going there," he said not even wanting to consider her "I want   
to know where you were all that time when he was doing those things to me.   
Even when I was little... you didn't exactly stop him from doing that."  
  
"I couldn't..." she objected.  
  
"Oh, so you watched him invent new curses to put on a five year old?"  
  
"Draco," she said fighting the urge to cry, she had come all this way to   
show her son she cared. "You have to understand how it was to marry him. I   
married your father when I was young. I was too young to understand that he   
didn't love me, he just wanted an heir to his evil. That year, when you were   
born, was the year that You-Know-Who was defeated. Lucius was angry, he had   
to redeem his image in society. Often he took it out on you. I tried to   
object to his ways... but when I did he..."  
  
"Don't," Draco stopped her from getting into it, "Please, I don't even want   
to hear it today. I can't listen to the things he did to you. Mother, just   
today, he tried to get me to kill under the Imperius Curse. I can't take   
hearing it today, maybe we'll talk about this another day?"  
  
"Yes," she said resolved "Now that he is gone from us, maybe, could you   
forgive me for all I did and didn't do? One day could you?"  
  
He looked over to where Ginny Weasley was speaking with her mother. "Yes,"   
he said "I think I could... I'm a very different person then who I was. I   
can."  
  
"Thank you sweetie," she said.  
  
"Hang on," he said "I need to do something."  
  
He walked over to where the Weasley's were. He approached Ginny, ignoring   
the fact that her mother, and her brothers were watching him suspiciously.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" he asked her.  
  
"No," she admitted "Since you got me out of there, I haven't been feeling   
right."  
  
"Did... did he... did my father do anything to you?" he asked.  
  
"While he was guarding me..." she said quietly "Yes."  
  
"Professor McGonagall," Draco said urgently "I think she really needs to see   
a nurse now."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny's mother asked.  
  
Ginny's youngest brother, who was over with Hermione also looked very   
worried.  
  
"Yes," he replied "If my father did any kind of curse, she could be hurt."  
  
"That's probably a very good idea," said Ginny feeling terrible.  
  
Within minutes, the school nurse was inside the office. She looked over   
Ginny mumbling, "Something here is not right..."  
  
"It's a curse," Madam Pomfrey stated, then she walked over away from Ginny.   
"I don't want to alarm the dear," she whispered "But I think it's a   
poisoning curse, a weakening spell. I didn't know anyone could still do   
them."  
  
"He can," Narcissa Malfoy stated "I've seen him do it before."  
  
"She needs to come straight to the hospital wing," Madam Pomfrey said firmly   
to Mrs. Weasley, "I can't manage this kind of weakening curse alone, they   
call it a poison curse because that's what it acts like, a poison."  
  
She turned "Minerva, could you get one of the staff to go get that Doctor   
Roland from Hogshead? He's the only one who knows enough about this, and   
perhaps someone could get Flitwick too. That man knows his curses..."  
  
"Certainly," Professor McGonagall replied obviously distressed by her   
student's condition. She ran out of the room and suddenly everyone was   
bustling around trying to manage the situation. Draco felt helpless, like   
there was nothing he could do for anyone here. Everyone had a place except   
him. Ginny's mother went crying with Madam Pomfrey to get her to the   
hospital wing. Mrs. Weasley turned to her sons and said shakily, "Fred,   
George, Ron... get back to your classes. Percy can you get the word to your   
father?"  
  
At once, everyone was to their own business. Hermione's parents and Draco's   
mother completely ignored, Professor McGonagall walked in and said, "Mister   
Malfoy, Miss Granger! I need to speak to you both."  
  
Hermione and Draco followed her into a smaller room attached to the office.   
"I need to ask you about what happened tonight."  
  
Draco felt lost for words to describe the night. Hermione recognized his   
feelings and began to describe it in a slightly nervous voice. "I knew Ginny   
was missing, so I had no choice but to find a way to find her." That   
sentence began the entire story, which poured out of her like a waterfall of   
words. No one interrupted. After it was over Professor McGonagall asked   
"Anything to add Mister Malfoy?"  
  
"No," he said quietly he hadn't heard a word she had said, too focused on   
Ginny.  
  
"Well," she said "This letter was dropped off for you this morning from   
Professor Snape." She handed a letter to Draco. He turned it around in his   
hands, he didn't want to open it. Ginny was hurt, and he didn't want to hear   
more bad news. Hermione looked at him like she expected him to open it. He   
shook his head slightly and she understood why he chose not to. She hadn't   
gotten top grades in school for being stupid. She knew that when Snape had   
pushed them out of that place, that he was going to hold off You-Know-Who in   
the only way possible. As much as she hated Snape for so long, Hermione   
cringed to think of what happened to him.  
  
"Well," said McGonagall softly "I have much business to attend to now, if   
you wish, you both could go home with your parents or head to your   
dormitories and get some sleep."  
  
"All right, thank you Professor," Hermione said politely. After McGonagall   
walked away, she turned to Draco and said "That was pretty amazing what you   
did in there."  
  
"Not really," he replied.  
  
"I don't know what happened to you," she said laughing quietly "Last year I   
just wanted to hurt you... but now..."  
  
"Hey," he said trying to make light of the situation "You did hurt me, in   
our third year, I've never been slapped so hard in my life."  
  
"Still," she said "It's quite amazing, something changed you."  
  
"Something?" he asked "I think it was more like someone."  
  
"Never in my entire life, will I get used to you're sweet attitude."  
  
"Get used to it," he said with a desire to leave.  
  
"Oh," she realized his fears "Why don't you go see how she is? I'm sure   
they'll tell you."  
  
"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically "My father did this to her and they'll all   
jump to tell me how well it worked."  
  
"She's probably scared," Hermione pressed "It would be terrifying to   
know..."  
  
"All right," he left her with her parents. On the way to the hospital wing   
he ran into his mother.  
  
"I thought you left," he said.  
  
"I was going to," she replied " Then I thought I could be some help to them.   
I've seen Lucius use that type of weakening magic before. That poor dear   
girl..."  
  
"Did you help?" he asked urgently.  
  
"As best as possible," she answered "I could slow it down. Give her more   
time until that curse specialist shows up."  
  
"Do you think it'll- can she survive it?" He struggled to speak, finding   
himself choked up.  
  
"I don't know," Narcissa answered truthfully "Honestly, I think you should   
go on and talk to her. She isn't listening to anyone in there and she keeps   
asking her mother where you are."  
  
"I will," he said "I'll be there for her as long as she needs me."  
  
He watched his mother turn to leave with a quick goodbye. "Wait," he said.  
  
"What is it hunny?" she asked looking much more disheveled than usual. She   
turned around and tried to keep a smile "What do you need?"  
  
"Thank you," he said "Thanks for trying to help her."  
  
"It's the least I could do."  
  
~*~*~*~  
Draco turned the corner into the Hospital Wing. No one was at the front desk   
so he walked into a small waiting room. Usually this room was occupied by   
injured students, but today it contained only Mrs. Weasley.  
  
He turned to the woman he had made fun of a few years ago and asked, "Mrs.   
Weasley?"  
  
She looked up, her face pale. She recognized him and said "Oh, what is it?"  
  
"Is she all right?" he asked almost embarrassed. It was more than obvious   
that the entire Weasley family hated him.  
  
"For now," the woman answered softly "Your mother did a very effective   
stalling curse... really extraordinary of her."  
  
"She's pretty surprising," he admitted.  
  
"My daughter wants to see you," she said with a tone of regret. Her voice   
grew to a murmur "I disapprove of your friendship... but if it will make her   
feel better, please."  
  
"Of course," he said "That's why I came, to see her."  
  
Draco walked into the room, once he assured Madam Pomfrey that he had no   
other plans but to see her. "Hi, how are you doing?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled "Oh, I am so glad to see you."  
  
"Me too," he replied "I was really worried, you got me scared there."  
  
"You?" she asked "Afraid?"  
  
"Yeah," he admitted "I get scared."  
  
"I can't believe you came and saved me," she started laughing. The strain   
was a bit too much and she had to sit back in bed.  
  
"I had to," he said.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked suddenly remembering why she was angry.  
"Because, I care about you a lot. I tried to tell myself that I didn't, that   
I couldn't. I gave myself tons of excuses, I wasn't good enough, you were   
too nice to me, I'm too young, but none of them kept me away.  
  
"Your girlfriend kept you away," she said coldly.  
  
"Please," he begged "Let me explain please."  
  
"You do owe me that," she replied.  
  
"I do. My father, he said he was going to kill you. Earlier you laughed   
about me being afraid. Well then I was afraid, afraid that you were going to   
be hurt. I was told that maybe he wouldn't touch you if I didn't care about   
you. That girl... she was the only thing that would make me let go."  
  
"Wow," she said happily. He moved closer to her side and she put her arms   
around his neck "You shouldn't have done that."  
  
"I know," he admitted "I was wrong. I was too afraid to see the truth."  
  
"That he'd hurt me anyway?" Ginny asked sadly "No one here would tell me   
what was wrong with me. Why I felt so weak... but when your mother came in   
to help, she accidentally said it, everyone was so busy that no one   
noticed... except me."  
  
"I'm so sorry I let him do that to you," Draco said smiling "If I'd gotten   
there sooner."  
  
"I knew he did something to me," she admitted "I just didn't want to seem   
weak in front of you and Hermione. Both of you are a lot stronger than me   
and I didn't want to seem more like the little girl."  
  
"You didn't," he said "I swear you didn't act any less than you should   
have."  
  
"I feel terrible," she admitted "I feel terrible right now, I'm sort of   
afraid. I am afraid that this will kill me... after all I got through with   
you."  
  
"It's not going to happen," he said choking again on tears. ~I hate this   
crying thing. Why do good people have to cry so much?~  
  
"How do you know?" she asked surprised by his show of weakness.  
  
"I want you still," he said boldly "and I always get to keep what I want all   
right?"  
  
"I trust you. What's that?" she asked looking at the letter.  
  
"Letter Professor Snape sent me... I got it from McGonagall a while ago."  
  
"He's dead right?" Ginny asked "Professor Snape, I think so."  
  
"I think so too," Draco admitted thinking on the one thing he had been   
trying to avoid "I really think so, it was something about the way he told   
me to take you out of there."  
  
"That's so sad..." Ginny said sympathetically "I can't believe it."  
  
"Me neither," Draco said comfortingly.  
  
"Come on Malfoy!" yelled Madam Pomfrey "Three more minutes and I want you   
out of there."  
  
"I'll see you," he said.  
"Wait," she said seriously "Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure, you can tell me anything." He didn't like the look of urgency in her   
eyes. It bothered him...  
  
"You'll think I'm really stupid," she said laughing "but when you first said   
you loved me, and I said the same thing to you... my mind was screaming so   
many times, 'This is so stupid, I'm fourteen... you do NOT fall in love at   
my age. Girls my age use boys, they don't love them' Then I realized that I   
meant it."  
  
"I know the feeling," Draco said "Cause I feel it too."  
  
"I love you, and I don't care who tells me I'm too young... or not mature   
enough to love you."  
  
"Thanks, I needed to hear that."  
  
"Malfoy! Get out of there, now." Madam Pomfrey's yells echoed into the room.  
  
"He's coming ma'am," Ginny said. "Go on," she whispered "I'm feeling tired   
now."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Draco walked up into the Slytherin common room. Everyone gave him a cold   
stare. ~What am I now, the Slytherin traitor?~  
  
He climbed up into his dormitory. He sat down on his bed, very worn out. He   
finally decided to open the letter. It was short.  
  
Draco,  
  
My decision was a mistake. I just thought I could prevent for you, what   
happened to me years ago. Apparently the situations were different things,   
but they both involved a loved one. I was your age when I fell for my love   
the first time. You aren't too immature to love. You are the ideal   
Slytherin, I've always known it. I apologize for messing everything up. I   
want to see my true love again as much as you do. Also, I knew your mother a   
while back, she was several years below myself at school and the top potions   
student of her year. I have wrote the Headmaster about her taking the   
position.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Draco couldn't deny that the letter saddened him. He grew close to the   
Slytherin head of house over the years. He forced himself to remain stronger   
though, because he loved Ginny Weasley and wasn't about to watch her die.  
  



	6. How could they?

Title: Healing Spells

Author: Kayla

Chapter: 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any associated companies. I do not intend to use this for matter of profit.

Special thank-you: Thanks to Misty for beta reading. It looks so great :) :) If it weren't for you beta reading, this fic wouldn't have made it this far.

  
~*~*~*~*~

  


Ginny was surprised. This should have been the most terrifying week of her   
life, but it wasn't. She had survived more than most ever had to in the last   
month, so in a way she felt lucky to have so many people in her life,   
helping her. The most wonderful person in her life was of course, Draco.   
This ordeal was more on him than on anyone. He seemed very upset every time   
that he came to see her and it would take her a half hour just to tell him   
that she would be okay. Why did he even doubt her? He just needed to trust   
that it all would fix itself. _Ack_, she thought realizing what an effort it   
took even to think so hard, _Maybe I am dying, maybe Draco's grim attitude is   
here for a reason. I just..._  
  
~*~*~*  
A few days later the curse specialist arrived at the castle. He was middle   
aged with brown hair. He looked at Dumbledore seriously. "Albus," he said   
smiling gravely "Your instructions were not specific. Not specific at all...   
I do not understand."  
  
  
"I apologize for that," Professor Dumbledore replied "This has never been my   
strong area, this all is beyond some form of dark magic that can be dealt   
with so easily. I could reverse many a spell, but this is different."  
  
  
"I don't understand it though," he replied "Not your area? Excuse me sir,   
but it is known that you are as good as I am with these things."  
  
  
"I've tried to my hardest," he said softly " yet I cannot. Go up to the   
infirmary please, I must leave. The Minister of Magic requests my attendance   
at a meeting."  
  
  
He did as he was told and met the nurse. "Hello," she said "Are you the   
doctor? Mr... um..."  
  
  
"Richardson," he replied "Yes, I am. Please let me see the patient now. This   
whole thing has me very bewildered." She led him to Ginny. She was half   
asleep and his arrival shocked her.  
  
"Sorry to alarm you dear." Madam Pomfrey said and the man nodded grimly.  
Ginny sat up with the man's wordless instruction. He looked her over for ten   
minutes straight. Then he said a spell, her weakened mind was unable to   
comprehend the words. She felt tired again and fell asleep.  
  
"This is beyond unbelievable..." the doctor was nearly speechless as he   
stared at Madam Pomfrey. Finally, he found the right words, "This is   
different than any of my previous cases. I cannot believe that even a Death   
Eater could manage this alone."  
  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed, he was taking too long, "I am a nurse Dr. Richardson.   
I do not have any hope of saving the darling. You are her only hope."  
  
  
"The only person who has ever done this kind of curse was You-Know-Who   
himself. Even he had help then. Not one Death Eater could have worked alone   
on this thing. I am going to try my hardest on the potion to save her, I   
will, but I firmly suggest that the staff look farther into the case and see   
who else did it beside the suspected person."  
  
  
"Couldn't it have been He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" the nurse was inclined to   
ask, "The reports did say he helped guard her too."  
  
  
"That doesn't seem likely," he scoffed "If this is what I think it is then   
it has been planned for a long time. I advise the Hogwarts staff to think   
fast, who was close enough to the girl.... and the Death Eater?"  
  
  
Madam Pomfrey left immediately. "The son..." she mumbled as she headed to   
Professor McGonagall's office, "Lucius Malfoy ... his son was with her!"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
"Have you lost your mind?" the deputy Headmistress said as the nurse rushed   
in, "I have so much to do tonight, why are you here?"  
  
  
"Excuse me Minerva," she said quietly, "That doctor has been here. He   
suggests that perhaps the curse on the Weasley girl was not done by one   
man."  
  
  
"Yes?" Professor McGonagall asked tiredly, she clearly did not get why the   
panicked nurse was standing before her.  
  
"Well," Madam Pomfrey started timidly, "I can only think that perhaps it's a   
little odd that... who should arrive with the girl, but the son of the man   
who did this."  
  
  
Professor McGonagall squinted slightly. She was an intelligent woman, but   
this accusation shocked her. "Poppy, do you really believe he could? Malfoy   
has changed in all the staffs eyes and I think... it's impossible."  
  
  
"How impossible?" the nurse accused "He's been nothing, nothing but complete   
trouble. Now his father did this to her and we have not suspected him?"  
  
  
"Go to one of the other staff," McGonagall cried insanely, but she did get   
her point. "Go on and accuse him of cursing her. You could be right I   
suppose... but I am too busy. The people that went to the Death Eaters are   
not all accounted for and I have parent complaints over all this and...   
and..."  
  
  
"I understand," she said, "May I call the staff to a meeting. Can you   
attend?"  
  
  
"I will make time to come," McGonagall replied strained. The job of a   
Headmistress was one she clearly couldn't handle, even if it was just for a   
little while.  
~*~*~*~  
Draco got his mother's reply to fill Snape's empty spot soon after.  
  
Draco,  
  
Are you sure I am capable? I know that your Professor found me to be   
qualified, but I am so unready. I have been stuck in our house for years.   
What if I can't? And what if everyone hates me? Our family isn't exactly   
popular nowadays. Please tell me what I can do.  
  
Love always,  
your mother  
  
He sighed a little. Did she have to doubt herself so much? His dad must have   
done a lot to her confidence over the years. He scribbled his reply.  
  
Hogwarts needs you. You didn't need me to tell you that. You sort of have to   
trust in yourself and those around you. Start with trusting me when I say,   
it works. It's times like these when you start over.  
  
Draco  
  
He knew she'd be at the school the minute she got his letter. Some people   
were very predictable... of course his mother had been anything but   
predictable lately. He sent off the letter with an owl. After he made sure   
it was sent, he headed around the hall toward the infirmary, that curse   
specialist should have all ready been in to see Ginny. He needed to see if   
she would be all right. On the way he ran into Professor Sprout and   
Professor Flitwick, the two other heads of house.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Sprout said "There is a meeting in the staff room   
now that concerns you. Come along..."  
  
  
Her voice was extremely cold for the usually cheerful Herbology teacher.   
When he followed them into the staff room, all the teachers were situated   
together. He took the hint and sat down. What did they want with him?   
Suddenly, Professor McGonagall entered the room.  
  
"I am here," she said softly.  
  
"What is this?" Draco asked softly staring at McGonagall. He had learned to   
trust the Gryffindor Head of House as much as he had trusted Professor   
Snape.  
  
"Well," McGonagall said, her voice filled with the same cold as the other   
Professor's had been, "It appears that when Doctor Richardson examined Miss   
Weasley ... well, he has a strong opinion in his mind that your father did   
not perform a curse on her alone."  
  
  
"What? He didn't-wait, you mean that you think I..."  
  
  
"It's very likely," said Professor Flitwick from the corner, "According to   
your story Minerva, and that of the Nurse too... this boy was with the girl   
as long as the Death Eater was."  
  
  
"That's crazy!" Draco said finally getting the idea that no one was on his   
side. He sputtered, unable to speak in his shock.  
  
"Why is it 'crazy'?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"I... I'd never even think... never hurt her. I couldn't, she's the reason I   
changed myself. I-I-I love her! How can you..."  
  
"You knew your father was working with Dark Magic?" Professor Sinstra, the   
astronomy teacher asked, getting into the interrogation.  
  
"Yes," he admitted "but I didn't know how to live any other way. Until..."  
  
"Your situation is suspicious."  
  
Professor McGonagall's stern words alarmed everyone. "I will no longer allow   
my civilized staff to question a fifteen year old, but I agree that this   
situation is suspicious. I have to go further into this."  
  
  
"But you..."  
  
  
"I'm sorry Mister Malfoy," she said, "but Miss Weasley's family does have   
the right to find out, if they suspect you. I will bring Arthur Weasley in   
here when his job allows it."  
  
  
Draco was stunned. He was simply stunned and he couldn't bring himself to   
think. All of the Hogwarts staff was fully convinced that he helped his   
father curse Ginny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
Three hours later, an owl arrived from Mr. Weasley. He wanted Draco put on   
trial this minute and regardless of his work, he'd be there. Draco sat all   
alone, basically locked in a back room behind McGonagall's office. Questions   
swarmed his mind, why did they suspect him? Why didn't any of the teachers   
support him? Did Ginny know what they were doing? Would his mother try and   
help and would they get her too?  
  
He soon found out about his mother. He heard her yelling in the office next   
door. "My son! You accuse me and my son of what... I helped the girl, I did.   
My son is in love with her and your accusing him of trying to kill her."  
  
  
"There is no other way it could have happened," a man said "Someone was with   
my daughter in there... it had to be the boy. Curse you Malfoys... I will   
kill you all!"  
  
  
"Now Arthur," McGonagall's voice came sternly "We have not yet accused the   
boy of anything. You are just here to tell me if you wish to press the   
accusations."  
  
  
"Of course I do!" he yelled "My daughter, have you seen her? Have any of   
you! How could your kind do this to an innocent little girl? She's so   
innocent... how could they do this?"  
  
  
Draco could hear his mother's sobbing. "Please, Mr. Weasley. I know your   
daughter's condition is terrible... but not my son! He's not like his father   
was. All the things Lucius did to my son through his childhood, he was never   
like him ever."  
  
  
"I'm leaving," Mr. Weasley concluded "I want that boy in jail for doing   
this. I want him dead!"  
  
  
More crying came from his mother, and more indifferent, confused noises from   
McGonagall. He wanted to break through the door and scream.  
A few moments later he heard a quick  
  
"I am so sorry," from McGonagall "It seems that Severus Snape has   
recommended you for this job before he... well, if this ends and the   
accusations are untrue... then I'd be glad to see you as Potions Professor."  
  
  
"I want to see my son," came his mother's voice again, strong and   
determined.  
A second later she entered, pale and crying. "My baby," she said "Are you   
all right?"  
  
  
"Yeah Mum," he said trying hard to figure what to say, "I am okay... I just   
want to know why."  
  
  
"I... why... I have no clue. No one here will listen to me at all. I never   
expected this from them! I'll do everything I can. I can't believe that no   
one can see how much you..."  
  
  
"I'd never hurt her."  
  
  
"I know that," she said softly moving closer to him forcing him to look at   
her, "I know that you've changed. I just have to figure out how to let   
everyone know. Get some rest darling, I think they want to have an official   
trial."  
  
  
"Professor McGonagall," he asked over his mother's head, "I know that I   
won't get you to trust me, even after all you saw, but is she all right? Is   
that man going to be able to help her?"  
  
  
"I don't know," Professor McGonagall said shortly, "I won't know until the   
end of the week according to Doctor Richardson."  
  
  
"Fine," he replied coldly and he hugged his mother. She smiled and hugged   
him back, she was crying.  
  
"Wait," he said as his mother turned to leave.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
"You're getting pretty good at this mother thing," he said smiling "It works   
for you."  
  
  
"Thank You," she replied softly, "I needed to hear that."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
That day, the specific day when it was to be found out if Dr. Richardson's   
potion worked for Ginny... was the day that they wanted to hold a trial   
against Draco. So he was in a courtroom. It was two hours before the   
trial... his mother was there defending him.  
  
"Draco," she said "This sounds pathetic, since you are so innocent... but is   
there anyone who would call defense to you? Someone who could know the   
truth."  
  
  
"Yeah," he said to his mother once he could think straight, "Can you get   
them to bring Hermione Granger out of the school? She was there that night!"   
He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that. He had spent the last six   
nights awake thinking and he came up with this now, mere minutes before they   
were going to accuse him?  
  
_If only you were here Ginny, he thought suddenly If you were okay right now   
then nobody would suspect me. Only you can really prove that I'm perfectly   
innocent. Even if you were just here to say those intelligent, kind things   
again... it would help to have you here._


	7. Coming to Rescue

Title: Healing Spells

Author: Angel of Darkness (My new pename)

Chapter: 7

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thanks: To Misty for beta reading like always. This is beautiful.

  


  


"No," Ron said to Hermione quickly, "You can't be serious! You're not   
actually going to defend him?"  
  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked, "He didn't try to kill your sister. He's   
innocent... he's in love with her!"  
  
  
"He is not," Ron said near tears, "He did it and I know it. He's never been   
anything but evil. I tried to convince her and look what happened to her.   
How can you know he's innocent?"  
  
  
"One," she whispered, "I was there the whole time and he didn't do a thing   
to her and two... when you watch them together.....you kind of....know."  
  
  
"How do I even know I can trust you?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Ron!" she yelled positively appalled, "How can you say that to me? After   
all we've been through together..."  
  
  
"If you go to that trial today and defend Malfoy," he said breathing heavily   
and ready to cry, "I will never forgive you... I will never..."  
  
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly. She was very sympathetic to how Ron felt, it   
being sister after all. "I cannot let them charge him with this if he didn't   
do it. I'm scared for Ginny too... but punishing an innocent... I thought   
you didn't believe in that Ron."  
  
  
"I-I..." he stuttered. She was already gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
"Is she going to be all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked crying as Doctor   
Richardson entered the room. "Did it work?"  
  
  
"I do not think your daughter will die," he said softly, "I do not exactly   
think she is well though."  
  
  
"She's going to survive it," the woman said, a smile slowly coming to her   
face, "That's the best news I've gotten in my life... and in the beginning   
of the year I promised her she'd be safe..."  
  
"Ma'am," he said, "I cannot assure you that she'll recover quickly. It may   
be a long and painful time before she does. Any overly hard strain on her...   
mentally or physically... and she very well could die. I need you to take a   
special care of her."  
  
  
"Oh I will," Mrs. Weasley shook the man's hand, "I will always be there for   
my baby girl... and the trial today will see that the ones who did this will   
not go unpunished."  
  
  
"Do not get your daughter into the mess of the trial. You said she thought   
the accused boy was a friend? The strain on her could push her too much."  
  
  
"I know," Mrs. Weasley said slowly, "How could I, as a mother, let my little   
girl associate with Malfoy's son? I just cannot believe that. My daughter   
will never see anyone I don't trust again."  
  
  
"Go see her," Dr. Richardson suggested, "Your husband will take care of the   
trial."  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
"I am so glad to see you," Draco whispered as Hermione passed him. They   
really weren't allowed to speak, because everyone feared he would influence   
Hermione. Still, he needed to thank her. She nodded and slipped a note into   
his hand as she passed him. He unfolded it slowly, worried that someone   
would see. The news he read made him want to smile. Hermione's note read:  
  
Just as I left Hogwarts today, we got the news that Ginny's gonna be all   
right. They said she's still going to need a long time to recover but she   
will be okay. I hope this helps you.  
  
Did it help? Yes, he looked at this whole thing with a renewed courage when   
he heard that. She'd be okay... she was going to be fine, he didn't care   
what people thought he did! She was getting better, so everything was going   
to be all right.  
  
"Come along," a towering wizard said to Draco, "It's time."  
  
  
Draco followed thinking emotionally. This would have never happened if he   
wasn't changed.  
~*~*~*~  
"I..." Ginny said faintly, "Mum, I am going to be all right? Is that what-   
is that what you mean?"  
  
  
"Yes darling, the doctor said that you'll recover."  
  
  
"Good," she said, a slight smile passing over her colorless face, "I can't   
wait to be fine again... being like this is miserable."  
  
  
"I know," her mother was crying again. Of all things, Ginny hated to see her   
mother cry. Her mother was one of the strongest women she knew. A role model   
for her life, her mother never took anything from anyone. She was self   
reliant, she had to be, running the entire Weasley household. Ginny hated   
seeing her like this.  
  
"Come on," Ginny muttered softly, her voice going out again, "Mum, I am   
going to be okay again. Don't cry..."  
  
  
"I'm sorry dear..." her mother looked suddenly nervous, like she was going   
to say something rough. Then she said it rather gently, "Don't let me get   
you upset... but in the future, let me know about who your friends are."  
  
  
"What's that... oh, can we talk later?"  
  
  
"Certainly dear."  
  
  
Her mum left. Ginny knew what she had been talking about, somehow she was   
talking about Draco. She sat up, feeling a bit stronger and she looked   
around the room. It was so dim in here. A copy of The Daily Prophet, sitting   
on a stand, on the other side of the room caught her eye. Now wonder, it was   
about her. She struggled her way out of the bed. Once her feet touched the   
floor she fell weakly. Her mother had warned her that she needed to take   
care or she could die... but the article was about her. She used the stool   
to hold herself up and she read:  
  
"One week ago, mere children met up with Death Eaters and lived. The Daily   
Prophet, of course, published that article. The story has thickened. Rumors   
say that Lucius Malfoy, an active Death Eater, who is most likely deceased,   
did a rare and difficult weakening cure on a Hogwarts student. Virginia   
Weasley is only fourteen. Now it seems that a boy she befriended, Malfoy's   
son, helped in performing the curse. Doctor Richardson, a expert in those   
matters, declared that it could not have been done alone. Mr. Malfoy's   
fifteen year old son is the most likely candidate. He will be in trial on   
the fifteenth."  
  
  
"No..." Ginny said weakening, she could feel the stool swaying. She was   
going to faint if she didn't sit down. Her heart began racing quickly. No,   
why would they accuse him? What could have proven that? "Mum!" she called   
knowing her mother was in the other room. She sat on the floor. How could   
they accuse him of hurting me? Today is the fifteenth, how can they hold   
trial against him without me? I am the only one who knows what Lucius Malfoy   
did to me.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Molly Weasley had been talking to the Nurse in the other room when she heard   
her daughter's cry. She came running in the room to find her daughter   
slumped onto the floor by a newspaper. Instantly, she knew what Ginny had   
read and she snatched up the paper in her hand. She helped her daughter, who   
was now mumbling incoherently to herself, into the bed. "What were you   
doing?" she asked distressed, "I just explained to you that you need to   
rest, and stay put."  
  
  
"I am trying Mum," Ginny looked at her mother's pained expression, but she   
regained her courage, "Why is this taking place? Mum, he didn't do a thing   
to me! Do you think I could be fooled that he didn't? I know what Draco's   
father did to me and he did it all alone. Draco never helped him. I didn't   
want to talk about it, it was so incredibly painful, but I will to defend   
him..."  
  
  
"Stop," her mother replied firmly, "Let's wait Ginny... you could have been   
all ready weakened, how do you know?"  
  
  
"I know Mother," she said just as a sharp pain hit her, "Please Mum, you got   
to stop the trial... Draco... he's innocent."  
  
  
"Ginny, stop. You're going to get yourself hurt."  
  
  
"Tell me you will then," she threatened. She was sure her mother wasn't used   
to being spoken to that harshly, especially by her youngest child. Now was   
an emergency though.  
  
"Calm down," her mother ordered, "If the boy is innocent... it will be   
proven."  
  
  
"Does he have a defense?" Ginny asked tears forming slowly in her eyes.   
Imagining him alone facing accusation hurt her. How could she have messed   
things up so much for him?  
  
"Hermione went down from the school on special permission. If he's innocent   
she will prove it. She was with him the whole time too?"  
  
  
"Yes, but I am the only one who can actually prove it."  
  
  
"You will not go there," her mother said, "I won't lose my baby over   
this..."  
  
  
"I'm not dying Mum!" Ginny yelled, "I won't let myself, but if you don't   
take me to him then I will go alone. Now, which one do you think is less   
strain?" Realizing her daughter's threats to be true, she reluctantly   
agreed.  
  
"What happened to my little girl?" Ginny's mother looked like she was   
stunned.  
  
"Mother, I am fourteen," Ginny said, "you've always treated me differently   
then the boys. I am old enough to make choices, I chose who I fell in love   
with."  
  
  
Her mother looked like she had been slapped. Those words, I chose who I fell   
in love with, gave it all away. It became real to Mrs. Weasley, that her   
daughter was not just Draco Malfoy's friend.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yeah," Ginny replied shyly, "It's true. Ever since the beginning of this   
year. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, and I will never lie again. I was just   
a little scared."  
  
  
"How did it happen?" Ginny figured her mother's curiosity got the better of   
her.  
  
"Mum, it was the first day. We were still at the train station... right   
after I left you. I saw him with his father, they were fighting. Arguing   
really loudly about You-Know-Who. Then his father kept hitting him and I   
couldn't take it... I guess I just got involved. You sort of got the story   
from Dumbledore, but I can tell the rest later."  
  
"All right..." her mother said helping her up. She couldn't believe she was   
doing this, with Ginny still so frail.  
  
"Also," Ginny said boldly, "If you want the truth, then you need to let me   
choose a little more."  
  
  
"I promise darling, I do."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
Hermione boldly stood in front of what looked like more than a hundred   
people. She had never acted it, but she hated speaking in public. Before   
Hogwarts, she had gone to a Muggle school. Once, when she was ten, she had   
to give a report in front of the school and she had fainted. This felt just   
the same.  
  
"I was there," she said loudly, "I was there the whole time and I can tell   
anyone anything they want to know about that night."  
  
  
"Fine," said the prosecutor, Arthur Weasley's wizard lawyer, "Tell me then,   
why did you go after Miss Weasley, instead of going for a teacher?"  
  
  
Hermione gulped. This was just his first question and it was hard. "Well,"   
she said trying to keep composed, "I thought of going to a teacher, but the   
logical thing to me seemed to be to ask someone very close to her. I asked   
Draco, he seemed to want to go to authorities. I am afraid it was my   
foolishness that caused him to choose to go after her."  
  
  
"Hmm..." he said, "Can you tell in exact words, what happened that night?"  
  
  
Hermione told him in slow carefully chosen words what happened. Many didn't   
seem satisfied.  
  
"It's not right!" Ginny's father yelled loudly, "The Malfoy's have been   
rivals toward my family for years. That's all the proof I need."  
  
  
"Dad, it's not enough," came a small voice. Draco's eyes had been on   
Hermione when he heard it. He knew it was Ginny before he turned. He smiled   
for the first time in weeks, seeing her standing up, looking a little   
better, was the best thing ever.  
  
"I am here," Ginny said softly, "I can prove he didn't do anything to me   
because it's me. I would know that, wouldn't I?"  
  
"Miss Virginia Weasley?" asked the stunned Judge.  
  
"Yes," she said, "I am here to defend someone who is innocent."  
  
  
"Hmm..." the judge did not know what to make of her, "Certainly you may be a   
witness, since this case is about you." Ginny's mother helped her sit down   
and she was greatly relieved. She breathed slowly, her pain obvious, but she   
smiled at Draco. Her smile meant a million things to him, but most of all,   
it meant hope.  
  
"All right," she whispered slowly, "but one thing. My Professors, my   
parents... anyone who has ever seen us together. How could you think he'd   
try to kill me? I love him. He couldn't have been with his father. I was   
kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy, a day later Draco with Hermione left Hogwarts to   
save me... It was the most terrifying thing ever, the moments before they   
saved me. They teased me and then he... he did this curse on me. It was the   
darkness- a darkness like nothing else. I didn't even know powers like that   
existed."  
  
  
"Can you prove that you are telling the truth?" the prosecutor asked.  
  
"No," Ginny's replied pained, she was still so tired, "I can't. I think the   
only way is to use a truth potion on myself or Draco."  
  
  
"I don't think it is a good time or occasion," the Judge said softly, "There   
are laws concerning veritaserum these days. Very strict..."  
  
  
"Is this not an important enough issue?" she asked.  
  
"Certainly, but the long term effects... and the people trying to outlaw   
it."  
  
  
"I'm ready for it," Ginny said, then she looked at Draco and added, "We're   
ready sir."  
  
  
"Fine then," the Judge decided, "We will continue this session here tomorrow   
when the veritaserum is made."  
  
  
The trial was on hold for now. Draco looked across the room to Ginny, she   
had just saved his life for sure. He smiled at her, astounded by her   
strength. She returned the smile and nodded. You think I could ever stay   
away?, she thought. Now it was time for Ginny to talk to her parents. Her   
mother looked ashamed but accepting of her. Her father looked a confused   
mess.  
  
"I don't understand..." he said softly.  
  
"It was hard for me to understand why," Ginny said sitting back down   
tiredly, "but you've got to understand that I am in love. I've never felt   
something this strong. I am alive, because of what Draco did for me. I have   
no clue what made any of them suspect him." She continued to tell her father   
everything she had told her mother. He nodded, but the same look on her   
mother's face crossed his as he helped her stand.  
  
"Mum, dad..." she asked knowing that she was pressing too much, "I need to   
get back soon, but can I first go and see him? Just five minutes please."   
They exchanged a dark glance.  
  
"Yes," her mother said just as her father said, "No."  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said softly, "I know you'll get it someday... just not   
today I guess." Ginny had five quick minutes. Draco was still locked up, for   
fear that he was working for Voldemort. He looked up and saw her standing in   
front of him.  
  
"I-I- can't believe you came," he said.  
  
"Neither can I," Ginny admitted, "I was just terrified when I found out, I   
had to come."  
  
  
With his arms around her, he could feel that she wasn't right. "You   
shouldn't be here!" he yelled, "You're still so weak... and your face is so   
pale. Go back now..."  
  
  
"I'm not gonna die," she promised, "I've all ready been too close to dying   
several times you know?"  
  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly, "Please, don't remind me."  
  
  
"I'll see you," she whispered, "I really do have to leave."  
  
  
"Please don't overwork yourself... I don't really want to see you here   
tomorrow."  
  
  
"Now," she said smiling, "You're trying to tell me what to do and you know   
how well that works."  
  
  
He knew how well it worked. She had changed so much since he first met her,   
and no one was going to push her around.  
  
____________________________________________

A/N: Please review!!!

  


Thanks to: All the people who have continued to review this. And to all those who said their own fanfictions are no good, don't talk that way! I read those of yours and we all write pretty good.

  


  


  


  


  



	8. The end or not?

Title: Healing Spells

Author: Kayla

Chapter: Eight

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter... er..

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to a very helpful (not to mention intelligent) beta reader, Misty. Thanks! - Kayla

It was a long night for Draco. He sat worried, until early in the morning   
when his mother approached and said, "She's here..."  
Draco didn't need to ask who. Ginny.... she'd shown up as much as he told   
her not to. He tried to smile, "Thanks."  
"It'll be okay you know. It will work out sooner or later."  
"It always does..." Draco replied thoughtfully, "Or at least it has so far."  
"I talked to the judge," she admitted, "You're father is going to be in   
Azkaban for the rest of his life."  
"I hate to say it," Draco admitted, "but I feel sorry for him."  
"Why?" his mother asked surprised.  
  
"He didn't get a chance to see what else he could do. He didn't get a way   
out of the evil."  
"We were lucky," she replied.  
  
"It's all because of Ginny..." he mused, "All of it. Our family is whole   
again and safe. My life is saved and we're together... I am different now.   
The course of my world changed because of one girl...one amazing girl"  
"You sound like a Philosopher."  
"I don't know why... I just think a lot now."  
~*~*~*~  
The next hour moved quickly and Draco was forced to hear again what he was   
accused of.  
  
"The attempted murder of Virginia Weasley," ranted the judge, "association   
with Dark Magic, punishable....torture and imprisonment."  
"Get on with it!" Draco heard his mother yell, "He doesn't need to hear   
these false accusations."  
"Fine then, let us proceed. Which one of you?"  
"Me," Draco firmly stated, "I am the one you are accusing. I'll do it."  
Two strong guards led him roughly to a chair. "I'm not going to resist   
you..." he groaned, "I'm not afraid of the honest truth."  
They gave him the potion. It felt like it was burning as he drank it.   
Immediately, he fell to it's control. "Are you all right?" the judge asked.  
  
"Yes," he felt his voice say mechanically, "I am fine."  
"Are you nervous?"  
"Not really... no I am not."  
"Did you know that your father was a Death Eater?" he asks glaring in   
Draco's direction.  
Draco sort of wished he could lie to this one, but it came out as   
automatically as the first two answers.  
  
"Yes, sir I did."  
"Were you working for the Dark Lord too."  
"No sir."  
"Were you ever pushed to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Go on..."  
"My father wanted me to leave school to become like him, I didn't want to.   
So we fought a lot."  
"Were you involved in the terrible acts against Virginia Weasley?"  
"No. Never."  
Ginny sighed with relief and held onto her mother's arm. She smiled   
relieved. It was over, it was finally over! Draco felt relieved too, though   
he couldn't express it still. The potion had him under zombie like control.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
It was over. Ginny, Draco and both of their parents were in a room. "It's   
over..." Ginny smiled, "It's all over."  
"Yes," Draco replied, "Yes it is."  
"I am so glad you were there."  
"Me too. Can we get back to the normal life now?"  
"I hope so, but I doubt it will be normal for a while."  
"Our worlds at war," he sighed, "but at least we survived for now."  
"Let's go back to the school Ginny," her mother called, "I don't like seeing   
you like this you know."  
"All right mum, hold on." Ginny sighed, "Come with me please, I know you   
probably are tired and everything but..."  
"I don't feel that great," he admitted, "but I'd feel worse if I left your   
side."  
~*~*~*~  
  
When they arrived at the school Madam Pomfrey eyed Draco suspiciously. "The   
trial's over," Draco's mother stated angrily, "He's as innocent as he ever   
was so back off of him."  
Ginny sat down and Ron arrived in the room a few minutes later followed   
closely by Hermione.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Hermione whispered softly looking over at Draco and   
Ginny.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked stunned.  
  
"Yes," Ginny said, "Stop looking at us like that. Like we're wrong or   
something... the painful time is over. Everyone should be happy now."  
"I would never do anything against any of you again," Draco admitted, "I   
always imagined that I'd sound stupid saying it... but I don't have anything   
against any of you."  
Hermione nodded, "That's good. Ron?"  
"Yeah," he said reluctantly, "Fine. I'm sorry Hermione, Ginny."  
"Good to hear," Hermione smiled. Ginny blushed and whispered something to   
Draco that Ron and Hermione couldn't here.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "but I think they'll understand how each other feels   
sooner or later. It worked for us."  


  


  


END. I actually think, unless I get a better idea of how to continue it... that this is the end of "Healing Spells". Wow.... it's really over. :) Well possibly. I enjoyed writing it. There are many possibilities.

  


To the reviewers: If u have an idea for ch.9 please email me at KAYKEL1207@msn.com or review and leave it in the review. Do you think it should go on? Or perhaps stay but have a sequel? Help! And if you'd like me to tell you in email once I decide let me know.

  



	9. A New Horror

Title: Healing Spells

Chapter Nine: We continue! Yes, I did decide to update. Most of you probably got the email I sent out. Here is chapter nine, will I ever give the gang a break???

  
~~~~~

  
  
Hermione spent a lot of time thinking about what Draco and Ginny had implied  
about her and Ron, was it about time she confessed her feelings to him?  
  
Ginny seemed to know a lot about those kinds of things...especially since  
Draco turned to the other side and proved how he much cared for her. Maybe   
it was  
time to ask for some advice.  
  
Since Draco had been proven innocent, Ginny had been feeling a lot better.  
Only two weeks had passed since the trial, and Ginny felt maybe she was  
ready to resume a normal schedule. Part of her healing process came from  
knowing that she, and the people she loved were safe for now.  
  
When Hermione came into her dormitory, it was a welcome visit. "Hermione!!!"  
she said happily, "What's going on?"  
  
"Not much," Hermione replied nervously, "How are you doing?"  
  
"Great," Ginny declared glad to be asked, "I am doing very well. Mum says I  
can start a normal schedule again in a few days."  
  
"Wonderful, and how's-"  
  
Before she could utter Draco's name, Ginny looked up and said, "Fine, I  
think he's finally getting some rest now. He gets so worried about me  
sometimes. It's not always bad though, having him worry about me."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Do you think I could ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," Ginny replied, "It sounds serious."  
  
"Sort of," Hermione stated nervously, "It's Ron. Well, more me and Ron. I  
kind of want to-"  
  
"Tell him how you feel about him," Ginny finished.  
  
"Yeah, and I wanted to ask-"  
  
"If he feels the same way. Yeah, he does."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Hermione asked surprised.  
  
"I've lived with Ron since I was born you know. Ever since he met you, he  
wont shut up about you. Last summer for instance, he went on and on about  
your boyfriend. Hermione doesn't need a guy like him, she's too good for  
him, Hermione's making a mistake, it went on and on."  
  
"Really?" Hermione blushed thinking of Ron being jealous over her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Could I somehow... should I tell him?"  
  
"Certainly, you definitely should Hermione. He'd love it."  
  
"All right," Hermione said softly, "It's about time one of us did something  
about it."  
  
"Good for you," Ginny smiled delighted for Hermione.  
  
A bell sounded and Hermione laughed. "Great," she said, "I've got to go to  
Arithmacy now, but I'll see you."  
  
"Try to tell him..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ron and Harry met Hermione at the foot of the long staircase that led from  
Divination.  
  
"How was class?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The usual," Harry said glumly, "Don't make plans for the twenty third  
Hermione."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause he's going to die of a sudden illness," Ron laughed.  
  
"Oh, that miserable Professor Tralawny!" Hermione yelled, "Why do you two  
still take that class?"  
  
"Easy good grades."  
  
"Ron is that all you care about?"  
  
"No, it's just what I like."  
  
"Oh my gosh," Harry suddenly said , "What time is it?"  
  
"About half past three," said Hermione.  
  
Harry started walking away quickly, "Quidditch practice! I'm late."  
  
"See you Harry!" Ron yelled after him.  
  
Hermione gulped, this was her perfect moment. She didn't have to find a way  
to split Harry and Ron up. They were alone together and it was time. "Uh...  
Ron?"  
  
"What is it Hermione?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?" she said nervously.  
  
"Sure," he looked at her suspiciously. She felt herself blushing, everything  
was spinning.  
  
"I think I might be- oh how do I say it? I think I am having feelings for  
you lately."  
  
He just kept staring, waiting for more. He was also in shock.  
  
When he didn't speak, Hermione was quick to fill the akward silence. "Is  
that okay?"  
  
"Sure," he said in a hushed voice, "My... it's good. Wow, I'm just so  
shocked."  
  
He was turning completely red. She knew she had caught him off guard. "Well,  
do you-"  
  
"Yes," he said looking down, "I do too. I just kind of thought it was crazy  
to say something to you. I guess not though."  
  
"I am so glad I got that out." She looked down laughing.  
  
Ron was glad the tension was eased. "You said it, I didn't have to. This is  
amazing."  
  
"I know I'm nothing special," she said, "but that's how I feel."  
  
"Nothing special?" Ron asked, "Hermione, I've only been crazy over you since  
2nd year!"  
  
"Wow," she said, "This is good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are you laughing over?" Draco asked Ginny from across the table. He  
had been sitting with the Gryffindor's lately, but no one really minded.  
Especially after all he did for Ginny.  
  
"Look at the end of the table," she giggled.  
  
He looked. Ron and Hermione were at the other end of the table. They were  
having a big conversation by the looks of it. It seemed nothing special  
until he realized they were holding hands. "So they finally did it..." he  
mumbled.  
  
"Hermione told him how she felt," Ginny said slyly, "She had a little help  
though. Some good advice."  
  
"Really?" he asked impressed.  
  
"I had to," Ginny said, "They're so cute aren't they?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione approached them. "Do you know where  
Harry is?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, isn't he always with you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, but today was different," Ron blushed, "He had a lot of homework and  
he told us to go on without him. That was two hours ago."  
  
The three Gryffindors went to their common room. Draco waited for them at  
the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Let's go to our dormitory," Ron suggested. They climbed the stairs. Nobody  
was there, but as Ron moved to his bed they found a note.  
  
It said:  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
I found out today that Voldemort has attacked. I overheard Professor  
McGonnagall saying that he killed a lot of people at the Department of  
defense. He also said that Voldemort was hiding in the abandoned office  
building and people are trying to get to him, except for the fact that he  
killed them, the people who tried. You know that I have to go there. It's my  
duty. Somehow I am the only one who could kill Voldemort, I don't know why,  
but its just me. I have to do it. Don't follow me.  
  
Love,  
Harry  
  
"No way," Hermione said gasping.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said thoughtfully, "Ron didn't you tell me he was acting  
depressed lately?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said silently, "I did tell you that. He hasn't been his usual   
fun self  
lately. So quiet and reserved."  
  
"What are you saying Ron?"  
  
"I found a book on deadly curses in Harry's things okay?" Ron snapped, "I  
think he had been planning on killing You-Know-Who for a long time."  
  
"Even after I told him what we saw? I was there Ron," Hermione said  
frantically.  
  
"I think more so after that," Ron whispered, "Drove him further."  
  
"And you didn't tell anyone that he was acting like that?" Ginny yelled, "I  
mean, if you noticed..."  
  
"I didn't want Harry's feelings hurt," Ron admitted.  
  
"He's going to kill Harry now," Ginny groaned, "Why do things like this  
happen?"  
  
"It's going to be all right Ginny," Ron said sharply, "We're not going  
to act stupid this time. We'll tell Dumbledore that's what we'll do. Mum  
doesn't need any of us to cause anymore trouble."  
  
"I don't want this to happen," Ginny whispered.  
  
They headed down stairs. Ginny breathlessly explained to Draco what  
happened. "Potter's gone insane?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Harry thinks he has to kill- to kill Voldemort."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Draco asked.  
  
"For once," Ginny said softly, "We will do the sensible thing, and leave it  
to someone else."  
  
"All right then," Draco said, "Let's take this thing down to the  
Headmaster."  
  
They ran quickly to Professor Dumbledore's office. McGonnagall was  
there, "What is it children?" she asked alarmed.  
  
"Professor, Harry is gone," Hermione said gasping for breath.  
  
"Yeah, he's trying to find You-Know-Who, " Ron added.  
  
"We don't know why," Hermione said, "He thinks he has to kill him alone or  
something. Professor Dumbledore has to do something."  
  
"Harry Potter will fail," McGonnagall said softly.  
  
"That's why were here," Draco replied, "To get help."  
  
"I figured you children would follow Potter. He left in such a hurry after I  
spoke of that attack."  
  
"You knew that he heard you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course, I did say it in front of him for a reason," McGonnagall's   
usually  
stern voice was calm.  
  
"Run," Draco said to the others and they followed his lead. They ran as fast  
as they could. They ran all the way outside and into the forest.  
  
"What was that?" Ron gasped out.  
  
Ginny looked into Draco's eyes. "What do you know?"  
  
"I know. that was a Hogwarts teacher under an Imperius curse. And if  
McGonnagall is. then they might all be."  
  
"We've got to get to the city," Hermione said, "The closest place is  
Hogsmede."  
  
"They'll be looking for us," Ginny said panicked.  
  
"When we get there we can owl someone," Ron said thoughtfully, "We have to  
go and save Harry before he falls into their trap."  
  
With that they headed out into the darkness.  
  
________

  


A/N: Again thanks for the help you've offered. Thanks for sending in supportive emails. You know who you all are. Thanks! 

-Kayla


	10. Separated Horrors

Healing Spells  
Chapter: 10  
Author's Note: Ten chapters! Wow! Thanks for all the support. And patience. I've had alot of trouble getting new chapters written and my beta reader is having trouble finding time to edit, so thanks for having patience with out work guys and keep reviewing.  
Thanks again: Misty for beta-ing this fic even when you have problems to deal with.  
_________________  
  
"Are you okay Hermione?" Ron asked coming from behind her. Hermione had  
rushed ahead of the others moments ago.  
  
"Of course not," she said, her temper flaring, "I'm terrified! We escaped  
our evil controlled Professor, we're in the forest, and Harry could be  
somewhere dying-or dead even!"  
  
"Please calm down," he whispered, "I know, but we'll be okay sooner or  
later. Harry's never let us down before."  
  
She stopped breathing so heavily and smiled, "He never has... thanks Ron, I  
needed somebody to say that. You're such a great friend. You've always  
been."  
  
"I love you," Ron looked down, "I really do. I'm sorry I never said it, but  
I've been so crazy about you for a long time."  
  
"That's so- good."  
  
Draco and Ginny were just catching up with them. "Hey," Draco said, "Ginny  
said she saw some light to the left. I think we're reaching a town."  
For a second, Draco could feel that Ron was looking at him suspiciously.  
Then Ron moved toward Hermione protectively. 'Does he actually think I'm  
going to hurt her or something?' Draco thought shaking his head, 'I knew it  
would take a while for them to get it, but I wouldn't do anything now even  
if I was evil.'  
  
"Come on," Ginny said breaking the tense moment forcedly, "Look Hermione, do  
you see it?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione smiled relieved too, "I think it is a town. Let's go."  
  
Hermione and Ginny both started running. Draco and Ron followed.  
  
They reached the town, it was full of people walking around busily. "Where do we go?" Hermione asked frustrated.  
  
"This isn't the city I thought it was," Ron said suddenly, "We went way too  
far for Hogsmead. This is Freeburg, the city-"  
  
"Where the Department of Defense holds council," Draco finished, "I remember  
  
that also."  
  
"This is great," Ginny said happily.  
  
"Or not so great," Draco finished, "I haven't had much luck with the law  
enforcement if you all do not remember."  
  
"He's right-" Ginny said softly, genuinely worried about Draco, and the  
suspicions law enforcement officials might have. She turned to Draco and  
said softly, "Go hide somewhere, please. When it's safe I'll come to you  
somehow. I just don't want them to suspect you! If they somehow think you're  
involved..."  
  
"Are you sure? Don't you need me?" he asked frantically.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. I can manage on my own you know? It'll work out, I just  
don't want you hurt."  
  
Ron surprisingly agreed, "Ginny's right. You do need to go." He didn't want  
his sister to worry about the safety of the person she loved. It would add  
too much to the already huge problem.  
  
"I'll go somewhere, maybe back at school I can find help for us," Draco  
said, hugging Ginny. Then he left the other three to explain their situation  
to the Magical Law Enforcement.  
  
~~~~  
  
Draco did not mind being alone for the long walk back to Hogwarts. It gave  
him some needed time to think about everything that bothered him. Everything  
changed so fast! He tried to think of all the things that had happened. All  
started with the argument with his father, it was like any other argument  
they had before. Ginny hearing it had changed everything so rapidly, now  
that was a girl who really cared for anyone.  
A high pitched wail came from the trees above him and he jumped. It was just  
a bird... he needed to calm down. "It's just so dark," he whispered to  
himself.  
  
He started walking faster, nervousness setting in. One thing he remembered  
from his past life was that the bad guy never got scared. Right now, he  
wished he wasn't so afraid.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Magical Law Enforcement," a bored young witch said looking at them  
suspiciously, "How can I help you? Hang on- aren't you that little girl that  
got the whole Ministry freaking out?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me," Ginny said quickly. She recognized this girl as someone  
from Percy's year. She always was annoying him if Ginny remembered right.  
"We need help right now, okay? There's an emergency at Hogwarts."  
  
"I'll get the head of our department for you kids," she said. Hermione was  
sort of wondering why she didn't question them being there. Then again she  
thought, they were used to weird things.  
  
The higher level employees were much more concerned. They did not get the  
head of department for he was on a vacation, but they were still surrounded  
by angry looking men and women. "The Weasley kids-" one said angrily,  
"Can't your family stay out of trouble?" Ron guessed this guy must have been  
a friend of his dad's.  
  
"It's not our fault," Ginny said frantically, "We found out that Harry  
Potter was going to go after You-Know-Who at a certain location..."  
  
"So," Ron continued, "We went to tell McGonagall about what we saw and she  
was controlled by a Death Eater or something. She said she planted the  
information on You-Know-Who just to trap Harry."  
  
"Please," Hermione said desperately, "It was terrifying sir... we just want  
to save Harry in time."  
  
"Potter," a tall dark man said quietly, "Potter and friends always are  
causing trouble, why believe them?"  
  
"They're good kids," said a woman's voice. Ginny and Hermione recognized her  
as Helena, the silver haired woman who they'd met earlier, "I believe 'em...  
these are smart ones."  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, " The Department of Defenses abandoned building,  
that's where Harry went."  
  
"Alright," the man who'd spoken against them sighed, "Helena, send some men  
out there now to see... if Potter's even there."  
  
"I'm on it," she said softly, "Now Tom find these kids a place to stay."  
Ginny looked on a little pained that she said this. She'd wanted to get back  
to Draco as soon as possible, she was worried about him. Still, they  
followed the mean looking man who led them to an inn with a few small rooms.  
  
"Don't leave this place," he said shaking his head, "If it's proven that  
your teacher is controlled we'll need you right away."  
  
After he left Ron tried to say something comforting to Ginny, "It's gonna  
work out now for us."  
  
"Yes," she decided, "It is going to work out soon..."  
  
~~~~  
  
Draco looked and saw the castle in the distance. It loomed dangerously over  
the water like a mountain and it scared him to think what was inside it. He  
shivered and pressed on toward it.  
  
When he reached the foot of the monstrous structure, he went around the back  
remembering a secret entrance. He crawled into it and came out in a  
corridor. He rushed to the entrance of the Slytherin Common Rooms, but heard  
a noise. Someone was in there! It was Sibyll Trelawny, the Divination  
Teacher.  
  
"I know what disturbs you," she began eerily looking at him across the  
darkness, "I foresee that you are concerned that your teachers might be  
controlled by evil forces."  
  
Draco did not speak. How did this nutcase know what he knew?  
  
"It's not an Imperius Curse like you think Mr. Malfoy. It's a deeper magic  
Lord Voldemort has given his most loyal followers. The power to posses  
another's body. Guess who I am Draco boy..."  
  
Only one person would dare call him that. "Father..." he said shocked. It  
had to be! It was crazy, but it had to be.  
  
"Nice to see you again son," Professor Trelawny said laughing, "I may be in  
jail thousands of miles away, but I still get to be part of our siege. Every  
one of Hogwarts Professors is possessed. We have the Common Rooms locked  
tight, and our take over has just begun! Hahaha!"  
  
Draco did not know what to do. His thoughts suddenly turned to his mother,  
who just had started teaching. "What did you do to my mother?" he asked  
softly.  
  
"You're mother is alright so far," his father's voice came out of the woman,  
"She is alive- but barely. I captured her and she is mine now. You cannot  
steal my wife from me Draco."  
  
"She's my mother!" he yelled flinging himself at the teacher, "You can't do  
this to her after all she's been through."  
  
"Yes, I can..." Thousands of miles away in prison, Lucius Malfoy, unconscious  
on the stone floor was laughing. He had his wife in the school dungeons,  
locked up and beaten. She could possibly die soon. Then he was struck with a great idea. "Draco boy," the Professor's body laughed, "I have a deal to  
make. You know I keep my promises, so believe this. The spell that keeps us  
inside the teachers will end by sunrise tomorrow. If you can get your mother  
freed from the Hogwarts Dungeons where she is kept, and stay alive by  
then... you win. If not, well obviously, if I catch you first, you die."  
  
Draco did not have time to contemplate his father's honesty. If his dad was  
lying then he was dead, but what choice did he have. The doors were all  
locked for the night. He sprinted to the dungeons.  
______________________  
  
A/N: If you give me your email adress I'd be glad to occasionally let you know how the fic is going (whether it's written or being beta-ed or whatever) I'd love for you all to know when I update. 


	11. Whatever comes next

Chapter:11  
Thanks: To the reviewers for being so dedicated to this fic. To Misty, for once again beta reading this fic wonderfully.   
------------------------------  
Hermione could only take so much of Ginny's pacing up and down the hallway. "Could you calm down?" she asked as politely as possible under all the stress.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione," Ginny said sighing, "I'm just so worried, that it's killing me. The ministry people have already left for Hogwarts, but since they can't apparate it's going to be awhile longer until they get there."  
  
"He's fine," Hermione said smiling, "Don't worry about it. Nothing could have happened to him in such a short time."  
"You're right," Ginny nodded, "I'm always like this... panicking when I don't really need to. I do just need to calm down."  
"We'll hear something soon," Ron said quickly, "If any of these people would act like we existed or something."  
"I know," Hermione said softly, "I hate having Harry's fate in their hands. They are very irresponsible for grown wizards don't you think?"  
"What can we do?" Ginny said softly, "Remember, just leave it in their hands?"  
"Sorry," Hermione laughed, "I guess I just feel the same way you do."  
Then a young wizard walked up toward them. He smiled and said, "Kids, I've just got word. You're friend is pretty much in safe hands now okay? The ministry is taking care of the situation down there right now."  
"Really?" Ginny said happily, "Is Harry all right? Is he hurt?"  
"Sort of," the man looked uneasy, "It wasn't an easy case. They were ambushed by Death Eaters when they got in there... but he'll be okay kids. No problem."  
"What happened to him?" Ron demanded, "I'd like to know exactly what happened to my best friend!"  
"Come on kid," the man sighed, "I think you know what they can do. Something's up, they're powerful, more so now than ever since You-Know-Who returned. You know your friend is lucky to still be alive and in one piece."  
Ron nearly jumped on top of him in a panic, "Can I get to him? Where is he?"  
"The local wizarding hospital, it's only a few miles from here. Maybe I can ask my boss to get you down there to him. Come with me and we can work something out."  
"Hermione," Ginny turned, "You and Ron go, see Harry and try to help him if you can. I have a strong feeling that he's not in as stable of a condition as they say. I need to stay here to find out what happened at school."  
"She's right," Hermione said softly, "Okay, Ron and I will go with you." The man motioned for them to follow, so Ron and Hermione left Ginny alone.   
  
'Pretty soon' Ginny thought pacing around some more, 'Harry will be all right, Draco will be all right. It all will get better'   
  
Even while Ginny hoped for better, things weren't looking so good for Draco. He ran quickly through the dungeons, searching desperately for his mother. Where could she be? Could he get to her in time? He turned a corner and reached a long pipe. He jumped up into it. It was big enough for him to even walk through. It was one of his last hopes, he could hear footsteps near him. He ran quickly through it, it ended in a drop. He jumped, but landed on his back, hitting the hard stone floor.   
  
"Ah..." he said softly, but instantly regained composure. He stood back up and ran even harder than before. Finally he reached the person he'd been working to find...his mother. She was unconscious on the floor, in the corner of the room. She looked really hurt from where he stood and in an instant her son was by her side. " Oh my god..." he said looking her over. He could no longer speak. "Please... Mom..."  
Flash. In an instant her eyes were open and she was staring at him in confusion. She spoke softly, "What are- what are you doing here? Draco... it was your father! It was..."  
"I know, I know..." he said in a soothing voice, "Mom, I am going to get us out of this. I don't know exactly how I am, but I will. He's going to have to pay for this."  
He tried very hard to look her over, but the darkness made it near impossible. He wondered how his father had pulled off beating her like this, especially in that body... still she did not look good at all. "I'll kill him someday... for doing this to you."  
He looked around desperately for an escape or a place to hide away. It was still hours before the sun was to rise. How could even he pull this one off? Where could he go without being found, when he wasn't even sure if he could get out of the dungeons without being killed?  
"Ah, I didn't even expect you to get this far," came a mystical voice from afar. Draco realized that with his father approaching he didn't have much time. He helped his mother to her feet slowly. She leaned on him for support. Her weight on top of his was difficult to move. He struggled to walk. His mother then started talking quietly. Then she got louder and Draco could understand what she was saying.   
  
"Let me go," she said sharply, "How can you get away from him with me? If you let me go, he'll never catch you."  
He shook his head and said calmly, still walking, "It isn't necessary. I can still manage all right? This should be nothing to before. I've escaped him once."  
"Don't be stupid," his mother warned, but she was too weak to continue. He helped her run through the numerous pipes. His father was not going to catch them.  
  
"Isn't this pipe..." his mother said softly, lifting her head to look up.  
  
"Yes, you're right!" Draco almost screamed, "It seems like it might lead to the Slytherin common rooms. They're low in the dungeons and about at this location...Yes!" He jumped up into the pipe, practically pulling his mother along the path. They walked up and were in the Slytherin Common Rooms. All of the Slytherins looked at him suspiciously. Everyone looked scared. "Get over it!" he snapped at them, putting his mother down on a chair, "Obviously you idiots have an idea of what's happening?" He didn't exactly trust most Slytherins to be too intelligent. Clever, but not smart they nodded. "I'm probably putting you all in more danger coming here. We're being chased by one of them, my father. Yet, sadly they're probably some of your parents too, huh? Slytherin is going to have to fight them ourselves."  
"What are you saying?" a tall girl with long dark hair laughed, "Little boy, you are telling us that Slytherin House is going to fight a group of Death Eaters alone? Like you said, half of us are related to them."  
"I'm going to fight them," he said softly, "I have to stand up and do something about this. You don't have to- they can kill you. The final battle's gonna be here."  
"What if we know they won't kill us?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Then please leave. Use the exit we came out of. Trust me though, my dad's down there. He's not going to think before killing you." It was true, what he said. Unfortunately for them, his father had already figured out that they were in the Common Room . He entered with an evil laugh. The Slytherins didn't know what to do. They all moved around confused, but Draco stood with his wand pointed at his father. Some younger girls were taking care of his mother in one of the dormitories. He knew that she was safe, she would not be hurt. Draco planned to make sure of it.   
  
"You lose now," Draco said looking deep into the eyes that were still his fathers, even in this body, "You keep trying to ruin our lives. Well, now it's over."  
"You think half of these brats are going to fight with you?" he laughed in the Professor's shrill voice, "Most of them are loyal supporters themselves. You're alone here."  
"I don't care," Draco said, "I don't need any of them to help me now."  
Both of them tried to curse the other at the same time. They were both then sent flying across the room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nobody's here," a Ministry official said panicking, "Where is the administration?"  
"I don't know," a woman said softly, "I don't know..." A loud noise sounded from behind a brass door.   
  
"What was that?" asked the man quietly.  
  
"It's the Slytherin Common Rooms," she recognized the familiar door toward her old Common Room.   
  
"Let's go now." They headed toward the door. The man pulled at it. He turned and shook his head at his partner. The door was sealed shut. He tried to unlock it magically, but nothing happened. They knew now that this was where they needed to be. The man tried to push it again.  
  
"What do we do?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," she said softly, "I just think we need to get in. Is there another way?"  
"I don't know!" he yelled frustrated, "We've got to get in there. Something is wrong. Let's try to push it in together." They did. It moved slightly, but barely enough to matter. The man, who was beginning to lose patience decided to use another method of magical moving. He used a basic dueling spell on the door, as if it were an opponent, and knocked it to the floor. They ran down the many spiraling steps to face a small issue. Neither of them knew the Slytherin password.   
  
"Please," the woman said annoyed, "Ministry of Magic, let us through." Finally she convinced the second door to open for them. They came into a terrible scene. A duel was taking place between a student and what looked like his teacher. Some other students assisted, but just barely. It seemed that the brutal fight had taken a toll on both participants.  
  
The man and woman, still unseen decided that they needed to get the adult off of the child. "Stupefy," they both simultaneously stunned the woman. She fell to the ground. The boy turned and looked at them suspiciously.  
  
"What is going on?" the woman asked plainly. She was very confused at what she was seeing.  
  
"Get him..." was his only reply as he rushed to tackle the female teacher. Her partner, who'd remained silent used a bonding spell to tie the woman.  
  
"Who is this? It's not the teacher is it..." the official asked Draco.  
  
He shook his head, but couldn't find the words.   
  
He breathed in deeply and finally said softly, "It's my father. A Death Eater... all the teachers are... they took over the school. Trying to get something or other. Tried to get Potter killed, I don't know what happened there..."  
"Calm down son," the woman said quietly, "You act like we won't believe you. We don't have any reason not to.... do we?"  
"No, not at all," Draco stammered surprised, "He said- he said by sunrise they'd have to leave."  
"He did..." she replied, "What kind of plot is this? No killing at all... just entering."  
"I think," Draco dared to say, "It was an attempt to scare the public. You-Know-Who's back and they had to show-"  
"Their power?" she asked.  
  
"I think so. I've lived with him long enough to figure them out."  
  
"I see." Draco looked out the window and saw the sun rising over the hills. "It's done..." he muttered feeling the fear leave him, "Whatever they wanted from the school... they got it... but it's still done. "The professor possessed by Lucius Malfoy was beginning to wake.   
  
"What on earth happened?" she asked tiredly.  
  
"We'll explain later," the woman said amazed.  
  
"Oh all right," Professor Trelawny replied, "I predicted that I would be in an odd situation today... so I don't mind. With a power like mine... nothing is surprising."  
"I need help," Draco said quietly, ignoring the teacher, "My mother... she's a teacher here. He really hurt her badly, I think she needs help."  
"Where is she?"  
"In one of the girls dormitories," he replied, "I got her out of the way, so he wouldn't hurt her."  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three hours after the incident, Ginny found out all about it. Draco returned with the Ministry to their office. She nearly knocked him down when he returned, then she realized that he'd been in a fight.   
  
"What happened to you?" she yelled surprised.  
  
"Father was back," he laughed darkly.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Ginny looked at him in amazement, "Please tell me that you're kidding."  
  
"Sorry, no... he possessed the body of that wacky Divination teacher. He was out to get my mom. Did they find out about Potter?"  
"Yeah," she said looking relieved, "He's okay. They haven't got to talk to him yet, I think he's not even awake. It was bad, but they got him out just in time. Or else he would have..."  
  
"Good," he said also sighing, "That means they only got half of what they wanted. I assume they wanted something from school and they probably got it. Still, they didn't kill Potter... and Dad didn't kill me or my mother so it turned out rather well."  
  
"I guess," she smiled, "I'm glad you're okay."  
  
"It's good to see you again," he laughed and played along with her, "I really didn't know if we were going to get out of that."  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked, "It seems that you and I could get out of anything doesn't it?"  
  
"Possibly," Draco replied, "Care to test that?"  
  
"No," she said softly, "I'd rather go home and not worry about what happens next."  
  
__________  
  
Only one more chapter! And it's sort of a type of epilouge. Just to let everyone know, the sequel to Healing Spells will come around soon. 


	12. The End is Never an Ending epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Thanks to Misty for Beta Reading the greater part of this story.I doubt it would have gotten as much feedback without your help.  
  
A/N: Sequel is coming very very soon. By the way, does anyone know any websites that would host Healing Spells besides Fanfiction.net? Just curious. Email me if you know of any.  
_____________________________  
  
Draco and Ginny met up with Ron and Hermione the next day. Ron was very happy, because he had just gotten out from seeing Harry. Harry had lived and was getting better quickly. Worrying about him was pointless, Ron told Ginny, "Harry's great. He was even laughing to me about how stupid he was. It's not a big deal sis..."  
When Hermione heard what had happened to Draco she was very worried about whatever the Death Eaters had gotten hold of while in the castle... There had been no deaths, so Draco's theory about wanting something was indeed true. "What if..." she began frantically.  
  
"No," Ginny said calming her panicking friends, "I used to worry about what would happen next too... but it's too important to enjoy what we've got now."  
"You're right," Hermione said looking over to Ron and nodding.  
  
All of their families were greatly upset by the incident. Many of the school's parents desperately tried to remove their children from Hogwarts. Ginny's message to the students and parents at the huge conference Dumbledore held might have helped that issue a little. "Come on you guys... Hogwarts is our school. Something really bad happened to it, and we need to defend it so it won't happen again... not abandon it."   
Dumbledore had stood and applauded her for that. He began a speech which would probably go down in history. "Hogwarts students, Parents, and Teachers... it's difficult to explain the situation we now face. It is never easy for a headmaster to admit that his students safety is faltering. Yet I do, with a hope to return the safety... not flee from the danger. Your children are growing in a time of war, as many of your generation did. Those were not easy times, but we survived the struggle. Little Miss Weasley here... this girl has suffered much of the early war's hazardous effects. Yet here she stands to tell you that you and your children need to fight for what you love. I am not a politic in the world of wizards, but a school headmaster and a man with a love for what we have. If it is your choice to remove you're child then..."  
"It's their loss..." Ginny had said daringly.  
  
"Yes, Miss Weasley ... indeed it is their loss."  
People did leave the school, but after seeing Draco's fight with his father, not one Slytherin did. Draco felt sympathy toward them, cause he knew what they must be going through, trying to fight what they were supposed to be. He'd been there before. He cared for the Slytherin people now, more than he'd ever had. He now saw the interior struggle in the house that once held the worst reputation. "What do you think made us get such a bad reputation?" he'd said to a fellow Slytherin, "Us not fighting the reputation of Salazar Slytherin. Why should one terrible man make many?"  
Ginny had helped him through that part, his life's struggle. Even through all of this, they got closer and closer. They were beginning to get to a point where they could hardly be apart. Ginny always got a little upset when Draco did things with the Slytherins, which he tried to do as often as possible.  
  
One night, toward the end of the year, Draco found Ginny in the infirmary. "What is it?" he asked, "Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine..." she laughed grimly, "but the war is intensifying now. Whatever they stole from the school... I think the reason Dumbledore refuses to tell us, is because it's powerful and dangerous. The rate of deaths and attacks has risen. Some people from the school are being attacked, right under Dumbledore's nose... I think soon, they'll raise a full attack in Hogwarts. I told Madam Pomfrey I'll start helping her in the infirmary. I know what I want to be when I get out of school..."  
"What?" he asked impressed, even though he knew. He'd been told once, when he was a different Draco Malfoy.  
  
"A nurse," she smiled, "I want to help hurt people. I'm pretty good at it.... but you've heard that one before."  
"I have heard it. You definitely are good at it," Draco's replied looking at her meaningfully, "You were always pretty good with those healing spells. All kinds of healing spells."  
"Thanks," Ginny nodded, knowing just what he was talking about, "You were my inspiration to do this you know?"  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Whatever happens is going to happen," he said kindly, "We'll know sooner or later. Maybe not for years... but it's always going to be us. That wont change no matter what."  
"Thank you for that," she smiled, "Now I got to go back to the patient I was helping with. He came in from the city or something."  
"Wait," Draco whispered, "You know, I love you… Right? You've got to know…"  
  
"Yes, I know. Guess that proves that an awkwardly performed Healing Spell can do anything."  
  
____________  
  
AN: If you've given me your email adress I'll let you know about the sequel. If not, let me know soon. 


End file.
